Moonlight: A Twilight Story
by coffin-loves-cullen
Summary: Shelby was having a normal life, untill her family gets in a car crash. Strange people with voices like angels and hands like ice help her who are they? ** first story! tell me what you think!**
1. Chapter 1

**_I OWN NOTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK AND IF YOU LIKE I WILL PUT UP MORE! _**

**_CRITASIMISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!_**

It happened so fast. I didn't even see how or why it started. I remember the car spinning. Just spinning.

I remember being on the ground and as I try to move I can hear the sound of broken glass move with me, but I couldn't feel anything yet. Trying to see with out my glasses was even harder. I have never hated blurriness so much in my life.

"Mom, Dad" I choked out in a weak voice.

No answer came.

"Mom, Dad" I shouted with all I could muster.

I also have never hated silence so much in my life.

_I am dead_. That was the only thing my brain could say. _Well your dead, so sorry wish there was something I could do_. Got to love my brain.

The ground hurt under me as I started to regain feeling and my senses. I soon realized what happened. My worst nightmare had come true.

When you're a kid you always say you may hate your parents or you wish they weren't your parents but you never really get the gist of that saying until it really happens to you, well me in this case but I loved my parents…..why was this happening to me?

I was so afraid to die. Death was the scariest thing in the world to me. But it was happening right now, and I had never gotten to do any of the things I had wanted to do.

"Help…please help me" I screamed "help me" I screeched with every ounce of life I had in me.

Why did I even try? We were on a deserted road with no houses or city within shouting distance or even a distance that anybody would be coming for us.

Lights……wait what lights! My brain was starting to act slow as if it was already starting to die.

Lights hit my face and stung my eyes but I didn't care. I just needed help.

I moved as fast and as much as I could. Big mistake.

"Help me pleas-….OWWWWWWW" pain shot threw me with such force. "please ow ow please help me" I cried " please".

Some one came over because the light was blocked….I felt cold hands on face.

"Hush honey….hush I know it hurts…I am a doctor…everything is going to be alright….just stay still".

The voice was so wonderful…it sounded like an angels voice so then I knew I was probably going into the "_light_" like all those ghost or physic shows say. But I was feeling pain, if your dead you don't feel pain…..right?

"My parents…they…they" words were becoming harder to say because the pain was almost creating a blockage in my throat.

"They are in the…the…car…help them plea-" the angel's voice cut me off.

"Rosalie, Esme check the car".

_Thanks angel voice,_ my brain said what I had wanted to say.

"Alice hold your breath or just stay in the car I will call if I need you" angel voice commanded someone.

Alice…Alice….were have I heard that name before?

I couldn't see a face. My vision was still blurry. I wanted to ask some one to get my glasses but then I figured that my glasses were probably broken to some extreme degree.

"Carlisle…they're …both…._dead_" said another voice that sounded like another angel.

"dead" I screamed….my voice had started to come back now.

"Shhhh sweet heart….don't worry now…." another angel voice said then I felt ice cold fingers touch my face again. In my mind I have started to label these voices a angel 1,2,and 3.

"We need to get her out of the road…lets get her in the car" angel 1 said.

"no I cant leave my parents" I said in almost a whisper, my arms flying out in front of me but then soon falling back to the ground because of the pain that shot threw them.

"we will take care of them…now we are going to lift you up ok…its going to hurt, alright but I am going to take you to the hospital so it wont hurt long ok" angel 1 informed me, "Emmet, Rosalie, Alice set the car on fire" angel 1 said in a murmur trying for me not to hear but my hearing had grown sharper with what had just happened and because I couldn't see anything.

"what" I screamed at the angels again…nobody was going to set my mother and father on fire even if they were angels.

"Alice will you get my bag…thank you….I am going to give you a sedative now…you will go to sleep so that should help with the pain" angel 1 said.

Before I could say anything in protest I felt a slight sting in my arm. The drowsiness spread very quickly threw my veins and my eyes grew heavier with every second. Then the next thing I heard was a click of a lighter(I had begun to rely solely on my hearing now). My fathers I presumed. Then the light that had…I guess you could say saved my life was back on my face.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up in Vegas

**I own nothing, Stephenie meyer does! Duh!**

**Since everyone really like chapter one I decided to put up the next one! I got reviews 5 minutes after I put it up! You guys rule!**

**And tbxD was the first fan I would just like to give a shout out to her!**

**Oh and if you want pictures of anything described send me a message or post it in a comment!**

I was a heavy kid I guess you could say. But who ever lifted had no trouble at all.

"Eww what an ugly thing" angel 2 scowled at me. I couldn't see the angel but I knew she was probably very pretty and skinny by the music of her voice. And she was an angel, she had to be pretty.

I never thought of myself as pretty so I wasn't offended _that_ much.

"Rosalie" said angel 3.…it came out in a growl-ish sound which made me shudder. "Stop it Rose…I think she's cute". Angel 3 was very nice and if I got into heaven I would like to meet with her…to see if she was "ugly blind" or something.

That's the last thing I remember…until the sedative had washed clean threw my veins and then I woke.

I woke half- asleep in a bright room I shut my eyes because they burned as soon as the light stabbed them.

_This is heaven kid,_ my brain informed me. No this cant be heaven I told my brain….no this was not heaven…or even hell. Was it a possibility that I was still alive? And if I was were was I? Where were the "angels" that had saved me…my answers came sooner than I thought.

"What are we going to do" I knew at once that the voice belonged to angel 1. It was a bit soothing to hear the voice.

"I think we should just do it Carlise….if we take her to the hospital then they will want to know were the parents are…." angle 3.

"Yes your right Esme".

"I don't think we should…." I knew that voice at once…angel 2. " We shouldn't Carlise….then she will just be another addition that we will have to make up a story for…..and she is only a child" angel 2 clearly had not looked at me well because I was actually 13 so I was no _child _I was a _teen._

"Rose" said a new angel….the angel sighed and went on "Rose her parents are dead….she has no other option accept death".

My parents….oh my god…they were really de…dea…I had trouble just saying the word in my head. A wave of sickness and sadness washed threw me in that instant but I tucked it away to hear what the angels were saying now.

I opened my eyes again and saw I was in a room with white walls…that's all I could see because I still was fighting a losing war with the blurriness.

"Alright…hands" angel 1 killed the silence. "Ok 4 to 1 sorry Rose……Alice did say she had seen the change happen".

There was that name again…..what about the other names I had heard them all before but were, why did they sound familiar? I hoped I would find out soon.

"Well I will do it" angel 1 said.

What where they talking about? Do what?? I started to try and move but my limbs were nothing….I started to wonder if I even had limbs anymore.

"Esme…you should clean out a room...if she wants to stay then she'll probably want one" angel 1 instructed.

I was staying? But I already had a home…it wasn't the fanciest like this one probably was but it was home… I wanted to be there more than anything. What was happening here?

"Alright Carlise…make it quick ok, I would like to get her influence on the room…..I want her to be happy here". Ok angel 3.…are you in on this thing too?

I shut my eyes quickly, to scared to open them. What ever was going to happen I didn't want to see it. Just after that thought I felt something cold touch my arm…then the drowsiness swept them me…again.

Then I felt it. The worst pain I have ever felt. First I felt it in my arms…I was glad to know I still had arms even if they were burning. Then it was every were….burning…burning…burning. Legs, throat, fingers, wrists, even my face. Burning…all the time…I don't know how long I felt this burning. The burning soon became so unbearable that I thought I heard a scream probably my own. Then it sort of slowed….and the burning lessened…but was still there. Then is went on a steady course then stopped completely. Freedom sweet freedom from the burning. _Thank you god, _my brain and I said together.

My eyes popped open. Still in the white room. What just happened to me? What do I do now? Was I dead? So many questions…all of them not answered. I closed my eyes again to help my brain figure out what to do next. Maybe I could run…just get up sneak out and run. Call one of my friends and have them come and get me…borrow some money to get some food. Food…when my brain said that word my throat burned. Just as horrible as the burning before. Why?

Then I wondered if I could move. I pushed myself up and to my surprise my back shot up. Ok that was a good sign. I couldn't do anything more because someone touched my back.


	3. Chapter 3: Rawer

**Stephenie Meyer owns it! I don't! **

**More reviews! Please! I am think about not continuing with this story because of lack of reviews, I don't want this story to just sit in my computers memory taking up space.**

******************************************

"Oh my god your finally up! Carlisle she's done! I told you she only had ten minutes left Emmet!"

Who was this? She was so beautiful…she had short brownish black hair that hit her neck. Her skin was so pale. Why? She had golden brown eyes too…I had never seen anyone like this. This could be no person.

That was when I noticed that the blurriness was gone…was I cured of my poor eye sight? This is when I started to freak out and I wanted to ask who this was but before I could talk four more people walked in to the room with such grace it stunned me.

"Hello…we have a lot to discuss so you don't have to get up" the person who was talking to me was just as beautiful…with all the same features except he had blond hair but the eyes were the same. But the voice…it was so familiar …was that angel 1?

My hands were clenched on the sides of the hospital like bed I was in, so I let go and relaxed…there were little dent marks on the metal. Had I ever been that strong?

The others behind and next to the gold eyed angel looked the same except only one other person had long blond hair. She was the prettiest. A man stood next to her, he had brown hair but was very handsome and very muscular. Angel 1 had a women next to him, she was very pretty also… she had long brown hair that looked like coffee with a hint of cream like I loved. Ugh…my throat burned at the thought of food again.

"First off…my name is Carlisle…this is Esme" he gestured to the woman at his left " and this is Rosalie and Emmet…oh and that is Alice behind you" he then turned to the man and woman on his left then pointed to the woman touching my back. "We need to talk about what has happened…we found you on the road…it looked like you were in an accident…with to other people, your parents?" he asked me.

I could only nod at this point.

"Well I am sorry to say that we checked what was left of the car and….they didn't make it…oh I am sorry" he moved toward me but the woman on his left, Esme, pushed ahead of him and hugged me. It was nice but I still didn't move my arms. She moved out of the hug position but never dropped her arms and turned back to Carlisle. It was amazing to me that I was learning the names so well.

"Well you were hurt very badly…you had two choices, death or….or…well see we are…. vampires. Its hard to grasp I know but its very true…and the only choice you had was death or to become one also" Carlisle explained. I couldn't even imagine what my face looked like.

"But we are different from others of our kind…we only hunt animals not humans" he went on.

Then it hit me like a wrecking ball on my forehead.

I figured it was time to speak.

"So I am a…va…vampire" my voice shocked me…it was so different, not my voice.

"Yes you are dear" Esme answered.

"And if you would like…we would want you to stay here and join our family…would you like that" he asked stepping closer to me but for some reason being cautious.

"If its no trouble" I said. I didn't like to impose on people. Especially people I just met.

"Of course not" Alice answered and came around to face me "you will like it here Shelby or do you prefer something else, I know you hate your name" she said.

My name was Shelby but I hated that name…I had always wanted my name to be something different, something special….but I only told my friends that and I had never met her in my life!

"How did you kno-" I cut myself short…the names, the information…the wrecking ball hit me again.

"Oh my god…your names are just like Twi-" this time everyone cut me short with laughter, Alice explained after her laughter.

"Well that's because you could say that we are them…well we gave her the idea but she really wrote out the story with ten times more then we helped her with" she answered with a smile on her face.

Twilight was one of my favorite series, just like anyone else. But I never had the idea of what they just told me.

" But if you are just like Twilight then were is Edward and Bella and Jasper" I asked.

"Well you see I meet Stephenie Meyer in a coffee shop once when I was out…ya see I can have like a conversation with a person threw their thoughts, I can also manipulate people's thoughts to a point, and I can read peoples minds just like Edward, it like three things in one…we talked and I got her to tell me about her dream…she was having a lot of trouble, so I helped her out…that night we all went to her house and gave her names and ideas…but other than that it was really her idea" Emmet answered. It took me off guard because it was the first I heard him speak.

It all clicked now. "So most names you made up and powers and everything….but your power" I asked. A power as cool as that deserved to be announced.

"Ya but strength which is not much a power was better for him, he thinks his power is to flashy" Alice answered and stuck her tongue out at him "But my power is the same…that's how I knew your name and that you hate your name because Carlisle was just about to ask you".

"Thank you everyone…but just like the book you are a newborn and you need to watch your strength…you are very strong now….oh and you need to hunt" Carlise said "Shelby who would you like to go with you, Alice….or Esme and I could go" he asked me.

I felt as if I knew everybody here already. I turned my head to my right and looked at Alice who was now to be my best friend.

"Alright…now get going, and when you get back we will talk more ok" Esme said. Then she hugged me and I hugged her back this time.

"Ok lets go" Alice said with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the bed.

It felt like I hadn't walked in years. But I felt more grace to my step. Since I have read the books I felt like I knew what I was doing and what to expect. Alice knew that to. We were on a the second floor of this house but I suspected that it didn't look like the house in the movie. It was probably better here.

"Lets go" Alice said and ran out the door. I followed.

I stood outside for a second, I didn't even look at anything around me. Scared. I really didn't know what to do. Do I just start running?

"What's wrong" she asked already to the forest that was very close to were we just came out.

"Its nothing I am just confused on a bunch of things" I answered which was not the whole truth but it was some of it.

"Don't worry about it now, just relax ok…and just run" she said then disappeared in to the forest.

I did what she said.

Wow. That is the only word to describe it. Everything whizzing by so fast. Feeling the ground on my feet. That made me look at my clothes. I was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts with a white tee-shirt and a gray slip on half shirt, I was still wearing my hightops that I was wearing before….I stopped thinking about it so I wouldn't be come a total wreck right here. I looked nice though. But it wasn't something I would wear.

I caught up with Alice as soon as I was done surveying my self. That was when I caught the smell.

"Ya I smell it too" Alice said then stopped running.

"What is it" I asked, I thought it was probably deer.

"Bear" she answered. "They are just a few miles ahead…there is 2 of them…do you hear them".

I listened. Sure enough I heard them, it sounded like they were fighting or something. Bear, I had never eaten bear so I hoped it's blood tasted good. It smelled alright…sort of like an oak smell. My throat burned as I inhaled deeply. We stared running again.

"Were almost there" I said. I inhaled the deepest I have ever before and let it go out threw my mouth but instead of hearing just my calm breath a great "rawer" burst threw my chest.

Alice and I both stopped dead in our tracks. Both of us with looks of shock on our face.

"What was that?" I asked gripping my chest.


	4. Chapter 4:Getting on Rosalie's Good Side

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything! Duh! Only in my dreams do I own Twilight!**

**Sorry for the hysterics in my last author's note. My dear cousin thought I was being neglected by lack of comments. **

**Good chapter here! Read, Review, Tell me you want more…..ya know the usual!**

**Love you forever if ya review!**

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"What was that?" I asked gripping my chest.

"I don't know I have never heard a vampire make a sound such as that…can you do it again? Just so I can hear it more clearly".

"Sure I'll try." I did the same thing, inhaled the smell as deep as I could then let it flow out my moth and sure enough the sound burst threw my chest again.

"Whoa…that sort of sounds like a b-" her head spun over to west of the forest.

My head spun just as fast; we stood silent, just watching. After about 10 seconds two large brown bears stepped out of the trees and walked to where they were a few feet away from us. I sniffed the air and they smelled just like the ones we were hunting, then I let go of the breath I was holding in and instead of just letting the sound come out of me ,again, I controlled it. It came out in a low but still weird sounding growl…the bears looked at me then just walked over to me. The smaller one stopped when it was close enough for me to reach out and touch it; but the bigger one came all the way over to me and bent his head and touched my hand with its nose.

_Its alright, we are both males and rather old… we would be glad to be a service to someone as beautiful as you_, growled the bear back to me.

My reply came back in the growls, _thank you…I must ask though, you can hear me?_

_Why yes…we can both hear you, oh and please no pain; make it quick thank you._

_Alright thank you for your service, _I said, still stuned.

Threw all of this _conversation_ I hadn't realized that Alice was staring open mouthed at me and the bear and I got the felling that she had not seen this.

"We um…just had a conversation I think" I was just as confused as she was. "He said that they would do us the service" when I said that the bigger bear came and set by me meaning that he was my dinner. "The smaller one is for you".

"Ok, we need to hurry and get back…Carlisle will want to see this" she said and went over to the smaller bear.

We drank quickly 3 times for me, she only went two times, I didn't want to feed anymore but she said I needed to. She found everything for me because I didn't want to call anymore bears. She understood. I didn't want to make that sound again until I knew what it was.

We raced back and I beat Alice by 3 seconds. When we got back I got a good look at the house. It was more beautiful then I imagined. Lots of windows, more than the movie and the book. There were four floors filled with room after room I suspected. I still had no idea where mine was.

Everyone was sitting in the living room when we got back. Everyone stared at me as I walked in.

"Good hunt?" Carlisle asked. He was seated on the couch next to Esme.

"Yes…oh but Carlisle you will not believe what Shelby can do! We were running when we smelled two bears a few miles away, we were just running then all of the sudden she growled this very different from a vampire growl. This happened twice, and on the last time she growled the bears we were hunting came toward us; and she had this conversation with them and they just gave themselves up to us!

"I couldn't believe my eyes or ears! You need to hear this sound Carlisle" Alice finished. Everyone stared at me even more, I could feel the surprise in the air; it was so thick I thought I was going to choke.

"Well Shelby can you recreate the sound?"

"Yes". I did exactly as I did in the forest and it happened again. This was becoming easier the more I was asked to do it.

"I have never heard of a vampire power such as this" Carlise said with a look of hurtful confusion. "So you actually talked to the bear? How did you communicate?"

"Yes, it just came in the growls. I asked the bear if he really understood me and he said he did."

"Well that's strange, I wonder if it is just bears…or other animals. We must test your new powers dear" Esme said, beaming at me like a mother beams at her child for getting good grades.

I smiled shyly and went and set down in a chair across from her.

"Shelby when you were human did you have any extraordinary gifts with animals?" Carlise asked.

I searched threw my human memories straining to see threw my human eyes again. Animals always liked me but I never heard their thoughts or called them. I did however have dreams about the future and sometimes read peoples minds, but that sort of thing ran on my fathers side of the family.

"Well animals always seemed to like me. But no I never had gifts like _that _but I did have sort of other gifts."

"Such as" Emmet asked.

"Well I did see the future sometimes; I would have dreams or just see things coming. But things in that nature flowed on my fathers side of the family he also had dreams of the future." I answered looking around at everyone now.

"Really? Well this must have been a dormant gift that just surfaced. I am going to go do some research" Carlisle said, then got up and walked so gracefully up the stairs without making a sound. I was still getting used to that.

"Oh I almost forgot! Do you have any questions about all of this?" Esme asked.

"Well" I thought but nothing came to mind, before the bear thing happened I was full of questions; now I was a blank canvas, so I just asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Were exactly are we" I asked looking out the window "are we still in South Carolina?"

"No we left the night we found you, we were on vacation there. It is a lovely state. But we are currently in Bellingham, Washington."

"Its really beautiful here. Other than that I really don't have any other questions" I couldn't think of my other questions but when I thought of them I'd ask. Emmet and Rosalie went back to watching tv.

"Do you have any questions for me" I asked looking now only at Esme and Alice.

"Do you have any special talents? Such as can you play an instrument?" Alice asked then went and took Carlisle's place next to Esme.

"I used to play the flute when I was in school, I always wanted to play the piano or the violin but I never thought I would ever have time…I guess I do now huh?" Everyone laughed, even Rosalie. I guess she was starting to like me. "I wasn't very good though. I think I was last chair, and the band director was horrid. Everyone hated him. But I did maintain an "A" in there so I wasn't that awful."

"Well that's good, so how old are you and when is your birthday?" Esme asked. I knew that either Alice or her would plan a big party. I liked presents but not big parties, I would just get overwhelmed by everything and probably freak out.

"September 14, and I am 13. So I am not child or anything in that manor" It came out in a blur I really didn't listen to what I said or the tone I said it in, and my head moving to where she sat wasn't me either.

The room exploded in laughter, the loudest was Emmet. I could even hear Carlisle laughing up stairs.

Rosalie got up and walked out of the room. I suddenly felt bad.

"Sorry, I just hate it when people say that."

All the teachers at my school used to do that, just because we were younger than them I guess we had a big sign on our forehead that read "STUPID".

After Emmet stopped laughing he said "Its ok, Rose didn't think you heard her. I'll go talk to her."

"Tell her I said sorry." I didn't want her to hate me if I was gonna be here for _awhile._

Emmet left, and the conversation started up again.

"Oh we need to decorate your room, what kind of style do you like?" Alice asked.

"Its sort of a mixed between modern, victorian, and macabre." I always had a weird style but that was just me.

"I can already tell you have good taste, what's your favorite color?" Alice said. It has just occurred to me that I hadn't moved at all since I sat down.

"Violet purple." I remembered in the book how they poured on the human acts and did the same by crossing my legs. Emmet came back into the room.

"She wants to talk to you" he said and nodded to me.

I shot a look of horror to Esme, she just nodded which made me remember that I was the strongest here so I shouldn't worry.

I got up slowly and walked to the hallway were the second door down was open and I could hear her breathing.

_I got your back ok._ It shocked me but I looked back at Emmet and remembered, I nodded my head at him and said _thanks_ in my head.

I walked quickly and before I knew it I was in the room. Rosalie was sitting in a white chair. The room looked like an office but no desk, just book shelves and a couch and chair set. The room and everything else in it were in coordinating lilac and white. It was really pretty and It made me wonder what the other rooms looked like. My focus on the room was quickly abolished by the stare down I was getting.

She gestured to the seat in front of her and I sat down reluctantly, bracing myself for what was about to happen.

"Look, I am sorry for what I said. I just didn't want to ruin your life, then Emmet said you didn't have any other option…and that your parents…" she trailed of after that. The wave of sickness and sadness I had been bottling up exploded, and I could almost see the look on my face. She knew what had happened inside me with just the saying of four words. She grabbed me ,as I fell out of the chair, and gripped me in a hug. I hugged her back.

"I…am…sorry…too" I said threw dry sobs. I realized that crying was like eating to me now, I calmed myself down and put myself back in the chair.

"I want us to be friends though ok, I have nothing against you. It will be fun to have a little-" she stopped herself. "To have a real teenager in the house." she finished with a smile.

"Thanks" I said and returned her smile.

Then she got up. "Well I am glad we had this talk, you ok?" she asked as she helped me up.

"Ya I'm fine" She took my hand and we walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Stained Denim

Ok, this is full of awesomeness!

Read, review, and then I will give you a cookie!

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Ya I'm fine" She took my hand and we walked out of the room.

In the hall we passed a mirror I hadn't noticed before, I saw what the book was talking about. I saw the sheer beauty that was now me, and then I saw the red eyes…but I didn't focus on them. Rosalie understood what I was seeing for the first time and pulled me toward the mirror.

"You are very pretty, and you have beautiful hair. How did you get it to look like this?" she flitted with my hair as I examined my new face, stunned.

"It was brown when I was little, but I dyed it black a lot and then I decided to get my hair back to brown, so the black started to grow out and the brown started to grow back in."

That made me think of another question: If I cut my hair would it grow back?

I pondered that question as I touched my face. Then when I had had enough for one day I turned back to Rosalie. She smiled and we walked back to the living room.

"Hey Alice if I-" I was cut off by the answer of my question.

"I don't know…Alice if we cut our hair will it grow back?" Emmet asked. Again I remembered his gift.

"Yes it will, we can make it grow at will but if you never think about it, then it wont." Alice gave an annoyed look at Emmet but he just chuckled.

Rosalie patted my shoulder and went to sit by him again.

"Umm…Esme, I was just wondering if I can see my room, is it ready?" I just wanted to sit and think for awhile.

"Oh yes dear. Just follow me." She got up just as a normal person but we both flitted up the stairs just as a vampire would.

My room was on the fourth floor. It was the last door on the hall, the fifth.

"We haven't gotten that much yet but we will alright" she said looking at me to make sure I was happy.

"That's fine, it still looks very nice." It did. Bookshelf, couch, tv, computer, and a stereo with a whole other bookshelf full of cds.

"Thank you." This time I hugged her.

She hugged me back then shut the door. I could hear her walking back into the living room already.

"Do you think she's happy here?" I heard her asked.

"Ya I think so, what do you think Rose?" Emmet asked.

"Yes she is" Rosalie answered confidently.

I stopped listening after that. I didn't need to hear what I already knew, I was happy here.

I stood there for a few minutes to survey the room. There were more windows than wall, but it was beautiful. It was the perfect room. The walls were a mixture of lavender and white. The couch was white, and the floor was a beautiful wood brown.

I walked over to the window walls and looked out. The forest was right there, and the ground was just below. I thought of everything I could do now that I was a vampire, I could do anything. I could jump from a skyscraper, land in the middle of a street and walk away with out a scratch. The thought made me shudder and turn away from the window.

I saw to large doors, I went and opened them.

The bathroom was beautiful just as everything else here. Then two more doors across from the bathroom, the closet I guessed. It was huge. There was nothing in there yet except for…a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Mine, what I was wearing when it happened. I felt compelled to go and touch them.

They were sitting on a hanging shelf at the very end of the closet. I ran to them, not really knowing what I was doing.

I touched the blood stained denim, and broke down. I fell to the floor as dry sobs escaped my throat and made no sound as my body smacked against the floor. I pulled myself into a corner and just cried. Images of my parents flashed threw my head in a blur. I tried to remember the last thing I ever said to my mother and father, but I couldn't.

_Are you ok Shelby? _Emmet asked with his gift but I could still hear the urgency of his voice.

_Yes, just some memories. _I just needed too calm down.

_Ok, just let me know if you need anything._

I laid there for just a few more minutes, let the sadness wash over me, then got back up. I touched the clothes again, I could smell the dried blood…it smelled like something rotten. I grabbed the shirt and pants and draped them over my arm because I wanted them out of here, I started to walk out of the room when to objects feel out of the back pockets of the jeans. I grabbed them both before they hit the ground with incredible speed.

Before I was a vampire these to objects were the center of my attention. It was my phone and my Ipod.

My phone was the kind with the keyboard, it was green and it had a touch screen…I loved it.

I pushed the top screen up to reveal the keys and the phone's screen flashed on. I pushed it back down and looked at my screen, December 15, 2008...5:22 pm.

I looked up at the left hand corner of the screen and saw that I had 27 unread messages. That made me wonder if people thought I was dead. I knew Carlisle and Esme would know what to do with this.

I _walked_ down the stairs, I didn't want to alarm anyone but I knew that Emmet and Alice probably already knew.

I flitted threw the last few steps to the living room, Emmet and Alice didn't look surprised. Esme and Rosalie did though.

"Well what should I do with it?" I held out the phone. "Carlisle said to just get rid of it, that's your old life now. But don't worry about the phone…we will get you a new one." Alice answered and just waved away the phone.

"Can I read the messages?" I really wanted to see what they said.

"Sure just don't answer back or anything."

"Ok." I went and set down on the chair that was directly between everyone.

Everyone got quiet for a minute then Carlisle came in the room.

"Lets go outside everyone, I think I have come to a conclusion about Shelby's suspected powers." He motioned to a door that lead to the back off the house. Everyone got up and stared to walk outside. I lingered back, still clutching my phone in my hand. Alice saw me just standing there and came over to help me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just nervous." I put the phone down on a table next to me and started to walk. I saw that Carlisle had a sleek silver laptop under his arm.

We all got outside and Carlisle set up his laptop on an table. There was no sun out…the sky was just gray. My phone had said 5 something but it didn't look like it. There was a nice breeze that blew threw the forest and sent a wave of smells to me, everyone of them different, some smelling good some better that good.

"Alright, now Shelby I want you to listen to certain animal sounds and then recreate them, then see what happens." He gestured for me to stand in a certain spot between the woods and were he was.

"Ok." That's all I could say.

**Ok tell me what you think please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Big C

**Ok here is another one! Read, Review, and all that jazz! Ok!!!! **

**Oh and if you are wondering where is Jasper and hottie Edward? Don't worry they are coming!**

****************************************************************************************

"Alright, now Shelby I want you to listen to certain animal sounds and then recreate them, then see what happens." He gestured for me to stand in a certain spot between the woods and were he was.

"Ok." That's all I could say.

Everyone was sitting now, Alice and Emmet on the ground and Esme and Rosalie were at the table next to Carlisle.

"She is going to do great Carlisle" Alice said and gave me a confident look.

"Ok, now listen to this first sound, just listen, think only about the sound." He typed a few things in then turned to the volume up on the laptop.

The sound was weird. I had never heard it before, it was a bleat sound. It lasted for about a minute.

I breathed in slowly… and replayed the sound in my head. I let out the breath I had been holding in and the sound came. It lasted longer than the others because I forced it too. I had so much control over it, it astounded me. Then I started to make patterns in the sound, it was like I was playing the flute again but it wasn't the sweet sound that was always there it was different.

The sound stopped after about two minutes. I realized that my eyes had shut I opened them up and looked at Carlisle. He had a look of pure shock on his face, so did Esme and Rosalie. It seemed that Emmet was the only one who believed Alice's premonition.

"Well that was good-" Alice cut him off with another premonition.

"Wait Carlisle she's not done." Alice kept looking at the woods. I started to piece together that whatever that call calls it was coming.

I shot a look at Alice and Emmet answered for her.

_Don't worry, this is gonna be good! _As I heard him a smile crossed his face. I just nodded.

After what seemed like an hour, but it was actually just a few minutes, a deer stepped out from the woods. It was a doe and a tiny fawn flowed.

They both walked over to me until they were about 2 feet away from me. The doe stopped and leaned its head down in sort of a bow type stance. Then walked over all the way to me and touched my hand with its nose. The fawn did the same as it's mother. My throat burned and my body tensed up but I knew I had control.

_Hello_, the doe said in the same noise that I had learned to make.

_Hello…you have a beautiful baby. _It came out in the same sound. I leaned down so I was level with them. I started to pet the fawn. I had never petted a deer, but I had seen them countless times.

_Thank you, you are very pretty also. Is that your mother?_ She gestured with her head toward Esme.

I turned and looked at her.

_Well, yes I guess you could say she is._

_Hey Shelby, can we…., _Emmet asked.

_Hold on. _I answered and rolled my eyes. I heard Alice and Emmet laugh.

I switched back to speaking deer.

_Ummm do you mind if a few of my friends come over? They would like to meet you. _I motioned to everyone behind me.

_Yes of course. _I could almost up see a smile on her face.

"She said its ok." Everyone jumped up and was over by me in a flash.

"Emmet try and see if you can read her mind" Carlisle said.

"I can." Emmet said and patted the deer on the head.

Esme was happily petting the fawns head when Alice made announcement.

"Oh Carlisle it going to storm…can we go to the field? Please? Shelby hasn't played before." She looked like a little kid asking for her allowance.

"Maybe you shouldn't…she's new. You will need to keep a close eye on her. Alright, Esme are you going?" I still couldn't get what they were talking about.

"No, are you?"

"No I think not, well it will just be you kids have fun." Esme and Carlisle started to walk back to the house. I looked at Alice, she motioned for me to follow and I did.

"Hey meet you in the garage" she called to Emmet and Rosalie.

"Okay!" Emmet called back.

"Alice were are we going?"

"We are going to go play baseball in the field, but first we are going to go change…hey what size do you wear?"

I didn't have time to answer because we were at the end of the house.

"Ok ready, now just jump and catch on to the window. I'll go first so I can open the window ok, watch me."

She bent down into a crouch and then sprang up. She was at the window before I could look, she pulled open the window and was in.

"Okay now you" she half yelled down at me.

I did the same thing she did, but I could tell I went way higher than she did. When I started to go down back to the earth I caught the window and climbed threw.

We were in another room that looked some what like my room. It had the same layout as my room and I saw that a light was on in the massive closet.

Alice was in there rummaging there tons and tons of clothes.

"Here try this one." She threw a pair of striped pants, striped shirt and a long sleeved white shirt, they were small. I knew that they wouldn't fit, but I did as Alice said.

I was shocked that they slid on easily, that's when I notice that my stomach was so flat. I never had a flat stomach.

"Oh that looks good. Do you want another pair of shoes or do you just wanna wear your high tops?" She came out of the closet fully dressed (but without shoes) like me, she was holding two hats.

"High tops." I really didn't care.

"Ok, here let put on your hat and fix your hair. You want it up or down?" She pushed me toward the mirror.

"Up please." She egested the hat and fluffed the new pony tail I had.

The hat had a big "C" on it.

"What's with the C?" (I answered myself, _Cullen duh)_ I traced it with my finger as she finished putting on her shoes.

"Its for our last name, Coffin."

"Really? Then were did the name Cullen come from?" Coffin, Alice Coffin. I guessed that my name was Shelby Coffin now, it had a nice ring to it.

"Well that was Esme's name before she married Carlisle." She finished with her shoes, grabbed my hand and we both ran out the door.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting down stairs, they both smiled when they saw me.

"You look so cute!" Esme said gushing over me.

"Have a good time dear." Carlisle and Esme hugged me before we left.

We went to the garage, Emmet and Rosalie were dressed like Alice and me, but our clothes were blue theirs were green.

"Ready to go" Emmet asked and gestured to a huge jeep next to him.

"Yep!" Alice danced over to the car and I followed.

Emmet and Rosalie got in the front seat, Alice and I got in the back. No body did their seat belts, I knew why now. It made me laugh a little.

It was so weird to think of myself as a vampire, I had always wanted to be one just like every other girl in the world, but I was now. I knew that if my friends at school could see me now they would probably hate me, or if they knew my secret they would probably commit me to an asylum. I knew for sure my best friend would hate me, even more than she already had hated me but she never told me…I knew though I wasn't stupid. She was a huge Twilight fan and I always felt like I didn't know what I was talking about around her.

But I didn't have to worry about them anymore, I was free from them. My new name was Shelby Lynn Coffin. As I said the name in my head it made me smile, then my smile disappeared. The new name made me start to think that I was almost just ditching my parents, like I had just said goodbye and that was it. The only comforting thought that I could come up with was that they would never ever feel the pain of losing a child. My mother always used to say that there was no greater pain than to lose a child.

I wasn't lost……..just………different, changed.

I didn't see when we arrived, Alice had to shake my hand to get me to snap out of my thoughts. We were in a field and I knew why. Emmet got one bat, two baseballs, and four white plates out of the back of the car. He set them out along the field while Alice and Rosalie bickered about who was going first.

Rosalie surprisingly won.

"Ok lets go! Woo we are so going to win!" Emmet looked like a kid with the smile that was on his face.

"Sure sure." Alice just waved him off.

"Ok Shelby now I am going to pitch, now when he hits it I want you to run after it…let it get past you then run I now you will get it. Then when you have it throw it to me, I will be at the base he is at. Ready?" She to had a smile on her face just as big as Emmet's.

"Yep!" I was ready. I love to play baseball.

Then the thunder started.

"Its time!" Alice shouted.

Emmet was first to bat. Alice winded up her arm, the ball shout out at Emmet. But with my new vampire vision I could see anything.

The ball zoomed past me for half a second, then I was after it. It went straight to the forest at the end of the field. I was a foot away from it, I jumped over it and caught it mid air. I threw it will everything in me and I heard Alice laugh. I didn't even look to see where she was like she told me. I ran back to everyone and Rosalie was up to bat, Emmet was behind her…anger painted in his face. Alice was beaming at me, Rosalie was too.

"Great job, you hurt my hand a little though!" She shook her hand as to knock out the minor pain I know I had inflicted on her.

"Sorry, I'll try not throw it too hard next time."

She shock me by the shoulders.

"No throw it just like that, that was excellent! If Rosalie gets out then were up to bat ok-." Emmet cut her off.

"Lets go ladies!" He shouted at us with a mocking smile on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he snickered.

Rosalie laughed, then got in batting stance. Alice threw it faster than the last, but I was nothing to me. Rosalie got to second base. Alice said it was ok, that it was all part of her plan. Emmet was up, I caught the ball before Rosalie got the third base. Emmet didn't get any were, I got brave, I went and got him out myself. I got to second base before he could and just stood there with a smirk on my face. He didn't see me there, he ran straight in to me, he fell back but I was fine. I tapped him on the head with the ball and said "Out" with as much sarcasm as I could.

We were up, this game only had two outs because there were only four players. Alice went first and got to second base. Then it was my turn. I picked up the bat slowly, Emmet winded his arm.

_Its ok, I will go easy on ya, _an impish grin crossed his face. That infuriated me.

_Give me your best shot, _I swung the bat once as a test and was ready.

The ball went so fast I thought I was going to miss it, I swung before it was past me. I heard a loud crack and the ball was gone, my eyes had shut so they popped open when the sound burst threw the field. I saw the ball shoot into the forest and Rosalie run after it.

_RUN!, _my brain shouted. I listened, my legs drove me to the first base. I hit it in about three seconds, I looked at the forest and when I didn't see Rosalie my legs didn't stop. I got all the way to third base (which took me about five seconds) when I saw Rosalie run out of the forest. Alice was already home, she was shouting for me to keep running and I did.

I tried out to play softball once, we used to run from home to home all the time and I hated it. But this was the best home to home run I ever had. Alice jumped up and hugged me, I did two back flips and walked around on my hands for awhile. I heard Emmet cuss. Alice and I laughed.

"Beginners luck!" He pushed Alice just like brother and sister then he put me in a head lock

"Good job though little sis!" I pretended to struggle under his arm for a minute then pushed him off, he laughed.

The sky had gotten darker, I hadn't even noticed. It seemed like we had only been out here for twenty minutes, but it was much longer.

Emmet and I cleaned everything up in the field while Rosalie and Alice argued that the teams weren't evenly matched.

I got to carry every thing, Emmet said that since I was the winner I got the privilege. Just to make him laugh and to show that I could carry more than him I balanced everything on two fingers.

I sat in the front of the car on the way back, also because Alice and I won, Alice drove. Emmet and Rosalie sat in the back, I looked back at them and they were holding hands and always making gooey eyes at each other. I was sort of sick.

I had never wanted to get married, I never wanted to date either. I had had boyfriends but they never worked out, and I liked some guys at my school but I knew they didn't like me. I had never wanted somebody to tell me what to do, I was to independent to be tied down. My mother always said to just date until you find out your happy with someone.

I had to stop thinking about them, sadness always crept into me when I did. My hands balled up into fists at my sides, my sadness wouldn't escape now. I bottled it up and locked it away.

It was dark when we got home. Before we even turned on the little drive way to the house I could hear Esme and Carlisle. The lights were on the first and second floor. Carlisle was waiting for us in the garage when we got back.

"Have a good time?" I looked at Emmet and laughed.

"Yes, Alice and I won." Alice came and stood next to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Good, well I am going in for my night shift at the hospital. I will be back around five." He grabbed a set of keys off of a key hook and walked over to a long sleek black car, got in and was out of the huge garage.

Emmet and Rosalie had already left when I looked back around the garage. I followed Alice threw a door that went straight into the house. I could hear Esme up stairs, I could hear the sound of fingers drumming over keys very fast.

"I'll be down in a minute." Esme called down from the second floor.

Alice called back "Ok, we are just going to change. Oh, Rosalie and Emmet went out hunting."

"They did? Wow they are quiet." I took off my hat and ruffled my hair.

"Ya, they only like to go alone. Ya know…" She made a kissing noise into the air. We walked up the stairs and laughed. We got to the fourth floor, her room was two doors away from mine.

"We so need to go shopping, I can't wait till your year is up. See first we test how you handle the smell in small areas with two or more vampires with you to restrain you, then we go to bigger places and less vampires. Then after you pass certain tests like that then you can start going out on your own. But I know you will do well." She was rummaging threw her closet, we she came back out she had a huge armful of clothes.

"Here" she put them down on a couch next to me. "Put these in your closet, these should last you for the year. Oh and…" she went in to her bathroom and came back holding a large blue case like bag. "Here is a steady make up supply." She set the bag on top of the pile of clothes.

"Thanks, what do you want me to do with the these?" I gestured to my base ball uniform.

"Here, and just keep the outfit." She threw me a pair of faded blue long jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt with billowing sleeves.

"This should do, here take these shoes too." She handed me a pair of leopard print flats and a bunch of boxes with fancy names on the tops.

"Thanks Alice." I hugged her. I really felt like I was imposing on them all. Alice could since that.

"Oh don't worry Shelby, we love having you here. Ask anyone." She had me by the shoulders, trying to almost shake the feeling out of me.

"Ok." I forced a weak smile. "Well I am going to go change."

"Ok." She watched me carefully as I walked out of the room.

My room was just as I had left it. My old clothes still on the floor, I picked them up and put them on the top of the pile of clothes. I hung everything up then changed. my outfit looked nice, the shoes even fit perfectly. I had put my old clothes back where they had been, but I never looked at them…not once.

I folded up my base ball clothes and set them on the same hanging shelf as the old clothes, I put the base ball uniform on top so I wouldn't have to see what they were hiding. I knew that if I saw them again I would break down.

I finished in my room and started to walk downstairs. I could hear Esme still typing, but I couldn't pinpoint what room she was in. Alice walked out of her room at that moment and saw me standing in the hall.

"Hey Shelby, do you want to play chess?"

"I don't-." She grabbed my hand and started to pull me down stars.

"I know, I will teach you ok."

"Ok" I didn't resist.

****************************************************************************************

**Ok what do ya think? Remember if you want pictures of things in the story I have a bunch, just tell me!**

**Questions? Ask in a comment!**


	7. Chapter 7: Carlisle's News

**Ok So heres another one!!! Pictures on my profile! **

**Read, review, whatever!!! Love my fans!!!!!!**

**Oh and Jasper is coming into the story soon so don't worry about him, and Edward….I don't want to give anything away but don't worry!!!**

****************************************************************************************

"Ok" I didn't resist.

We walked to the second floor, to the third door down the hall. The door was already open. She pulled me into a dark room, she flipped a switch on the wall. The room looked like and office, rows and rows of books…a large desk was set at the back of the room and behind that a row of five windows. On the back right was a small table with two chairs on each side.

Alice pulled me over to the small table, it was a chess table. I had seen them before. The strange little pieces were already set up, Alice set on the end with the black pieces and I set on the side with the white.

"Ok the goal of the game is to capture the opponents king," she held up one of the pieces that had a little cross on top of it.

"Capture this," she waved it in my face "and you win ok. This is the bishop, the rook, the queen, the knight, and the pawn." She pointed to all of the little pieces on the board.

"Now just watch me… you'll catch on."

She went first, she pushed the littlest piece (pawn, I think) over two spaces. I did the same. This went on for a while until she got my king, but I did get a few pieces of hers.

"Whoa that was confusing." I laughed a weak laugh.

"Well you did good for your first time, so what _do_ you know how to play?" She pushed all the pieces back to their original spots.

I thought threw my memories, my father had taught me loads of games…more card games than anything.

"Well my father taught me how to play poker… want me to show you?"

"Sure, but to spice it up a bit lets play for real stakes…hold on." She zoomed out of the room in the a pretend blink of my eye.

I could hear her upstairs rifling threw something, but I couldn't tell what. She was back then, holding to large stacks of cash held together with rubber bands.

She held the cash up and smiled, then she passed one stack to me. I flipped the rubber band off. There were a lot of fives, tens, fifties, and about twenty hundreds. Alice grabbed all the chess pieces of the board and flipped up a lid on the table, put the pieces in then pulled out a pack of cards.

"Show me how you play it." She slid the deck to me, I put the rubber band back on my money and pushed it to the side.

"Ok each player gets four cards," I shuffled the cards then passed out four cards to each of us.

"Each player checks the cards, then the dealer…that's me…asks if you want new cards." I checked me cards, I had I had two aces, a five, and a three. Alice checked hers too.

"How many cards do you want?" I picked out two and put the two old cards on the bottom.

"Two please." She slid to cards toward me and I slid two new cards back to her.

"We both put in the pot, five will be the pot because it's the lowest number. Ok then the person who is not the dealer can start to make bets."

"Ok I bet….twenty." She threw down the bill from her stack.

"Ok I see your twenty and raise you, fifty." I had two aces, a five, and a king. I had a good hand.

"Oh and if you don't want to bet anymore then you say show them, every one shows their cards and who ever had the better hand wins. Or you can also fold."

I was so good at this, I was also good at bluffing, my father could never tell when I was bluffing.

"Ok show them." She laid out her cards and so did I. She had three fives and one seven. I won.

"You did good for your first try, you're a good bluffer." I smiled and put all the cards together.

"Thanks, here's your winnings." She slid the pile of money at me. I put it altogether with my stack.

Just then Esme walked in.

"Hey you two, so I was looking at schools…and I found some I think would really be good." She walked over to us, she pulled out the rolling chair from the desk and came and set by us.

"Schools?" I was confused. I was a vampire now, I didn't need to worry about silly little things like school.

"Yes as soon as your year is up and when we have made sure you are ready to be around people you will start school, what grade were you in when you were human?"

"Seventh."

"Ok, well Alice would go to eighth grade so she can keep an eye on you. Emmet and Rosalie will go to high school." She patted my hand. "Don't worry dear, this will teach you self control around the scents of humans."

"She is going to have very good self control." Alice gave me a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Alice." I nudged her foot under the table.

"What were you two doing with this?" She reached across the table and grabbed my stack of money.

Alice and I shot covered up laughs at each other.

"Just playing some poker is all." I tapped the deck of cards.

"Really, well got room for one more?" She disappeared for a moment then came back clutching a stack of money.

"Sure!"

We played ten games, Alice and I both won three games. Esme won four, I had a feeling that she had done this before. I still had a hefty stack of money though. We were having so much fun that I didn't even notice the time. After our games Esme said that Carlisle was on his way home. I listened and could hear tires turning on the little dirt road toward the house.

I looked out the window and I could see the clouds getting a lighter shade than gray. It looked very beautiful. I realized that I had never seen my skin shine, I wanted to see it so bad. As soon as there was a nice sunny day I would step in to the sun to see my new skin. To see it sparkle like a sea of diamonds.

Alice put the cards back in the tables flip up compartment. I grabbed my stack of money and went to go put it in my room. Alice followed me up.

Alice plopped down on the couch as I looked around for a place to put my stash.

"Hey Alice is there a place were I can put this?"

"Ummm, put it in…" she had gotten up and was fumbling with my book case. She pulled out a book and lifted the top, there was a square hole right in the middle. "Here…just stick it right in here, then just put it back on the shelf." She had grabbed my money, put it in the square, and put the book back on the shelf.

"Thanks." I went and set on the couch.

She set down in the chair next to me. We set silent for a few minutes, both of us just staring off into space. I heard Rosalie and Emmet coming up the stairs. They walked to my door and knocked.

"Come in." I turned around on the couch.

They both walked in.

"So what are you guys up too?" Rosalie asked and set on the couch.

"Nothing really." Alice said then stood up. "Carlisle wants to see us."

Everyone was downstairs in a second. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch staring nervously at the floor. Rosalie and Emmet went and set on the couch in front of Esme and Carlisle. I sat on the floor and Alice did the same.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked.

"Well Shelby, your old home in South Carolina, the owner is going to just demolish the house with all of your old possessions in it. Esme and I would like to take you there so you can get a few of your old things, if you want?" He looked me deep in the eyes.

"How did find out about all of this?" The bottle my sadness was in nudged inside me.

"On South Carolina's news website. We know that this is sudden news but if you don't want to go you surely don't have too." He took hold of Esme's hand.

"No I want to." Alice patted my shoulder.

"Alright well I will go make the arrangements." He squeezed Esme's hand and walked up stairs. Everyone was silent for a moment, All staring at me. I just stared down at the floor, nothing in my mind.

I could picture my old home, were everything was, every room and everything in it. Everything.

I got up and walked over to the window, everyone's eyes on me still. The sun had just topped over the trees, the sky was a pink and orange garden filled with all the pink and orange flowers you could think of. But everyone of those flowers had to pay the price for being so beautiful by having gray leaves and stems.

I knew I was seconds from a melt down but I held it in as best as I could. This is when I wish I was still human, so I could just go to sleep and just dream of better things. Or even cry…to just wash away all my troubles. But I wasn't a weak human anymore, I was stronger now…better now. Or was I? If my parents were still alive would they except me as a vampire? They loved me unconditionally, but would they still love me undead-tionaly? I have started to talk about them as if they were still alive.

I touched the glass expecting to feel the temperature of it, but felt nothing. I heard Rosalie walking over to me but I didn't turn around; nothing anybody said to me right now would make me feel better about any of this.

She cradled me in a hug and leaned my head against her shoulder. She rocked me back and forth. Rosalie was really a mother figure, I could see her playing in a playground with a cute little blond girl who looked just like her and Emmet. I heard Emmet suppress a laugh behind me, then he clued Rosalie in. She looked down at me just like a mother would and hugged me tighter. We stayed like that, just watching the sun rise and the clouds get a lighter shade.

We all heard Carlisle walk down the steps and enter the room but Rose and I didn't move. I was afraid to move, afraid that if I did move the hysteria and tearless crying would erupt. Rosalie let go of me slightly and turned us around to see Carlisle.

"Everything is booked. We will be leaving on Friday, and during that time I would like to do run some tests to make sure Shelby has enough control."

Today was December 16, Tuesday. So I only had three days to get ready.

"Ok," I said in a weak little voice.

"We should begin immediately, were do you want us to start dear?" Esme asked, looking both at me and Carlisle. As if to ask both our opinions.

"Well we should start small. First take her into town, drive around…see how she handles it. Then move on to bigger ones. I hate to start this now but I want you to have every chance you can get to closing up your old life peacefully." He came over and put his hand on my cheek. Rosalie released me but took hold of my hand instead.

"We should get started." Alice said, then got up and came over to. Then the remaining Coffins came over too.

"I will take her around town today." Alice touched my shoulder as if to say to Rosalie that it was ok, that she had it from here. But Rose never let go.

"Alright, and take Emmet with you. If for any reason you need to restrain her you will want someone strong." Carlisle concluded, we both looked at Emmet he just nodded.

"Goodbye dear." Esme hugged me tight and kissed my cheek, all the Coffins staying home from our endeavor did the same.

Alice took my hand, Emmet put his arm around my shoulder and they walked me to the garage.

We got in a long black car that had the windows blacked out. Emmet and I sat in the back and Alice drove. We drove threw endless streets, with forest on each side. Sometimes passing a lake or pond. No one talked. I looked at Alice for the first time in a while as we passed a sign that said: town in six miles. I looked at her in the mirror, she looked back at me but said nothing.

_She says that you will do fine, better than Carlisle or any of us expected. Don't worry._ Emmet finished up and patted my hand.

_Thanks,_ I settled back into staring out the window.

Soon the forest disappeared and a small town was put in its place. Alice slowed the car down; which I just noticed she was going eighty. There were few people on the sidewalks, I couldn't smell them but my body tensed up at just the sight of them. Emmet scooted closer toward me. I gave him a look.

_Just a precaution, _he assured me.

Alice stopped at a read light and spoke for the first time.

"Ok, we are going to roll down the windows little by little, every time the window goes down it will be harder for you to resist. If you need a break just say so…if you need to stop yell stop. Emmet will restrain you if he feels necessary. Ok ready?" She had turned around in her seat.

"Yes."

The light turned green and Alice turned right in an street filled with shops on each side. The sidewalks had the same amount of people every were. Alice rolled the window down next to me, a sliver of light came into the car but not enough for my new skin to shine. I didn't even really care about that right now.

******************************************

Ok tell me what you think!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8:Bunny with a ring in its ears

_**Meyer Owns!!**_

_**Ok heres more!!! Jasper!!! Read!! You will find him!!!**_

_**Oh and pictures of outfits on profile!!!**_

_**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_****************************************************************************************_

_I didn't even really care about that right now. The only thing I cared about is not killing anyone._

_I breathed in deeply. Oh the smell. It was something I couldn't describe, sweet but with a bit of spice. My throat burned even though I had fed the day before, I want to taste the sweetness of fresh human blood. My back straightened up. Emmet put his hand on my arm, which snapped me out of my daze…I realized I had started to try and open the door. I relaxed and set back, I held my breath. I smelled it in one last time, I thought I was going to faint because of the dying urge to get out and attack. I pushed all those thoughts and feeling down in the deepest pit in myself. _

_The sealant on the pit was that I was going to get to see my old home. _

"_Good job ok a little more." She rolled it one third of the way down. _

_The same goodness filled the car; but I was fine. I wasn't even holding my breathe this time; I breathed it in and let it out. It had become just air with a sweet smell to me now. The urge was still there, just like any other vampire, but it wasn't so strong. _

_The next time I rolled down the window myself. I started to lean out the window, I wanted to smell more…but I didn't want to hunt it anymore; I wanted to just smell the cloud of human perfume that was above me. Emmet grabbed my arm and started to pull me back. I was about to tell him I was ok but Alice answered for me._

"_Don't worry Emmet, she is going to be fine." _

_His hand slid down my arm and this time he held on to my wrist._

_Just a precaution,_ I nodded.

I was a newborn. I should be freaking out by now, I should have already killed and drained about five humans by now.

I stuck my head out the window, I inhaled deeply.

I stayed like that for a while, then retreated my head back into the car. I looked toward Emmet and he let go of my wrist. His jaw was open.

"Emmet you are going to catch a fly!" I pushed his jaw up and he started to laugh.

"I told you Emmet! Ha you own me five hundred remember?" Alice turned around and looked at Emmet who had abruptly stopped laughing. I looked at Alice with my confused face on.

"You guys were betting on me?" I manly looked at Emmet, I knew this was his idea.

"Well I was going to split it with you," Alice said and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Oh no I don't want your money you won it fair and square I guess."

I punched Emmet in the arm, Alice and I joined in a laugh for about ten minutes. She started the car- which I hadn't even realized she had turned off and parked in a small parking lot- she started driving back home. I drifted back into the forest staring thing that I had once been entirely consumed in. The human smell had disappeared from the car now, all I could smell now was Alice and Emmet who smelled the same…I could also smell all of the car; the gas, the seats, everything.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting outside. Staring the driveway down, waiting to hear the news of my first "test". I breathed a sigh of relief, to be able to tell them that everything had gone very well. I could already see the smiles on both of their faces.

Alice stopped the car right in front of them, Carlisle had a face full of worry….Esme's face was hopeful but also was creased with worry. I looked up at them; not giving them any sign of how well I did, I wanted to surprise them. I hopped out of the car at normal pace. Emmet jumped out of the car in a flurry, and in a flash was standing next to me.

"So guess how many _victims_ she obtained," he put to much emphasis on the word victims, which sent Carlisle and Esme's faces in an even more worried crease.

I was about to speak but Alice answered for me.

"None!" She punched Emmet in the arm.

"It was like the smell did nothing to her, at first she wanted to attack but she just stopped suddenly." Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

Esme and Carlisle looked more pleased then ever I had seen them. They both hugged me- ten minutes each-. Rosalie did the same, she stepped out of the woods after I had received my hugs, she was looking down at the ground then she saw how happy everyone looked. She ran over, her arms outstretched.

"Oh I was so worried!" She said while holding me in another ten minute hug.

After the hug parade had finished, even though I didn't hate it…I loved my new family and how they just accepted me even with all the baggage that came along, Esme gestured us all inside. All the men in the house dispersed, Carlisle to his office and Emmet said there was a game on. All the women went in the kitchen where Esme scrubbed at invisible spots that even with my vampiric eyes I could not see, and knew weren't there. Alice and Rosalie perched themselves on two stools at the marble counter top, I just stood.

After scrubbing invisible spots all over the kitchen Esme threw the scrub in the sink. She leaned on the counter, we all stared off into space, to busy thinking of preparing for the trip then to make conversation.

Alice broke the silence; with her chipper voice.

"Hey Shelby tell us about….you when you were human, what was it like? Please…you know better than we do." I looked around at everyone, I guess that I did have better memories of being human then they did.

"Ok, well being human in my time is like trying never to screw up. My life was great, loved it…school was crazy. You were a freak if you didn't dress in the popular or in style clothes. Everyone was on me about my clothes, my style was very different." I stiffened a laugh and went on.

"But other than that life as a human was pretty good, too dramatic though."

"What did you want to do with your life? I mean you were very close to high school and college." Esme interjected.

This subject made me laugh, a simple science experiment at school made me change my entire career path.

"Well I had always wanted to be a doctor…but one day for science we had to dissect a frog. I was fine until my lab partner and I started to cut the frog. The smell made me want to puke my guts out. Then I started to think that, what if I was operating on someone then I just threw up on them. That if the pure sight of the insides of a frog would make me sick, then what would seeing a person's insides do to me! What if I was operating on a person then just threw up on them, they die….I get sued. The lawyers ask me why I threw up on the person if I am a doctor? What could I say? So sorry I have a sensitive stomach?!?" Everyone started to laugh, Carlisle (just as I would have expected) laughed the loudest.

"So I decided on something that everyone was always telling me I could do….I decided to act. I had been in school plays before, always small parts but people remembered me the most. I even made a small child cry once when I was playing an evil witch. And everyone always said I was so funny, so I thought ok this is what I am supposed to do." I finished, playing back all the memories I had said in my mind. Emmet laughed at the frog one more than anything.

"Well yes I see your point." Esme said, still laughing.

The laughter died down and the questions flowed again.

"So what did you like about your school?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I guess friends, few subjects I enjoyed, trips to the library were my group and I would just stand in the back and play with our phones. I was kind of a rebel I guess. I was always chewing gum, always had my phone out, always trying to pick a fight, always getting in trouble. I guess that's how people saw me too, but I couldn't be that bad because my mother worked there. Everyone knew that if I got in trouble they could run to her and tell on me." I chuckled because I knew that I would be freaking out later as flashes of school and my mother would pop up in my head. But I pushed them down, I was happy right now I didn't want to ruin that.

"What subjects did you like? I hate them all." Rosalie said and laughed.

"History and Science. But not Math or English, I had the best grade in those classes but I hated them."

"You'll be the nerd when we go back to school huh?" Emmet said. He punched me in the arm and I punched him in the face. That erupted in a full blown fight in the kitchen. Rosalie tried to push Emmet off of me -even though I was totally winning- but he just pushed her out of the way and then her and him started to fight. I pushed my self out then.

Esme just rolled her eyes and started to yell at them for fighting in the kitchen and to take it outside so they wouldn't break anything.

"Sorry about that, are you all right? Oh now your hair is messed up! Thank you very much Emmet!" She yelled outside while fussing over my appearance.

I looked at my reflection in the marble counter top. My hair had gotten puffy and tuffs of it were sticking out of the straightness that used to be my ponytail.

"Oh its alright Esme," I pulled out the rubber band and shook my hair to get it fixed. Esme gasped with excitement.

"Oh Alice look" She pulled her hair out of the neat bun it was in, she took some of her hair and some on mine. She pushed them both together.

"Look, when she starts school we can pass as niece and Aunt. What do you think?" Our hair did look very similar, except that my hair had little tents of red in it from my mother who had red hair. She was right though…I could pass as her niece, come to live with my dear Aunt and Uncle and there dear children.

"Oh good idea Esme, her hair looks sort of like mine too so it really works." Alice answer and pushed her head down to meet our hair length because she had the shortest hair.

Esme let go of my hair, I went and sat in Rosalie's empty seat. Alice and Esme both started to toy with my hair and talked about certain styles that they wanted to do, which felt nice. It made me get lost in my thoughts.

School, school was going to be so weird. Well life in general was going to be weird.

Then I started to think about the trip, like what was I going to do when I got there. Would I even remember where it was? How were we going to avoid the public eye and the sun?

Just then Emmet and Rose came back. Emmet had her slung over his shoulder and was laughing. I could tell she was not happy.

"Hey hair brigade! Wanna know how the fight went?" He stood in the doorway to the kitchen still holding Rose.

"Sure, no wait let me guess. Rosalie kicked your butt then you got her and ran back. Yep that's what happened," I said, and stood up after my hair massage had abruptly ended.

Rosalie started laughing then kicked Emmet in the stomach and he let her down.

"Ya sure whatever." He punched me in the arm. I grabbed his arm and put on my new scary vampire face.

"Don't start anything you can finish, big brother." I hissed at him. He really backed down. He actually walked out of the room! He put his hands out to say "Hey its all cool here" and walked out.

I looked over at everyone. Rosalie had a smirk on her face and could not stop laughing, Esme was shocked, and Alice just laughed.

After the scaring Emmet thing passed, my hair massage started up again. I hadn't even looked at the time, after what seemed like to hours I looked out the window. The sun had broken threw the clouds and was shining every were. This was my chance, my chance to see my brilliant skin simmer like a pool of diamonds.

"Come on Shelby, lets go fix your hair." Alice said as the whole group pulled me upstairs to Alice's room.

They sat me in front of a hug vanity table filled with make up and other beauty supplies all over the surface. They fussed about my hair, they covered my face with make up, and even painted my nails. It was like a day at the spa…they asked me questions about myself while I was being pampered.

"So Shelby what is your….favorite song?" Rosalie asked as she smothered my cheeks in blush.

"When I was human it was, I think it was called Nocturne in F minor. It was by Istvan Szekely."

"What was your favorite movie?" Alice asked, while straitening my hair with a straighter.

"Um its kind of dark, you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes, its ok whatever is. I've probably seen it."

"Silence of the Lambs, I saw it once and fell in macabre love with it." I laughed at my dark sense of humor.

"Oh I saw that when it was in theaters. Scared me, even though I was a vampire." Esme said and laughed. I laughed to, because my mother said the same thing when she saw it with my dad before they were married.

"What was your favorite food when you were human?" Esme asked as she put dark eyeliner around my eyes.

"Candy." We all started to laugh.

"Alright what do you think?" Alice asked turning me toward the mirror so I could see myself.

My hair was pushed up into a bun with little tendrils of curly hair falling down beside it. My eyes were swimming with black and purple colors with the straightest eye liner surrounding it all, it even made my blood red eyes not look so grotesque. My cheeks had the slightest red blush that gave my ivory skin the look that I was blushing. My lips and my nails looked almost the same, my lips were blood red with little hints of black running along. My nails looked the same but the black was mixed in with the red, which made it look like a red and black rainbow.

My hand went up to touch my face but stopped, to afraid that if I did the beauty would disappear right in front of me.

"Oh its beautiful, I love it!" I hugged them all but made sure the beauty was still there afterwards.

"Ok now its dress up time!" Alice said jumping up and down with excitement. They all pulled me into Alice's huge closet. They argued over this and that, I sat down and let them bicker.

I liked being pampered by dress up time was a little over the top for me. But I would let them have there fun, after all I had just sort of strode in and interrupted their happy family. I had burdened their peaceful lives with my emotional baggage. I had ruined their perfect mesh….they were doing so much for me now…would I ever repay them in any better way them to just let them give me a makeover?

My mind became a fountain of depression. I imagined myself turning into a bird and just flying away, so that their life would be better. So they didn't have to take care of me, that they didn't have to constantly worry when or if I was going to attack someone. I was faster then them, but they would find me. I was stronger then them, but they could restrain me.

But I didn't want to run. Esme would die inside. Everyone would live in a cloud of sadness if I ran. They all told me so themselves. Alice would probably rip my hands off if I ran.

Were would I go if I did? And I knew nothing about being a vampire, except what I had read in books but I knew now that all of that were works of fiction.

_Stay, we love having you here. You will never have to repay us, and if you were I would have to say you already had. I cant remember a time seeing Rose so happy than she is now. So is Esme, her and Carlisle are so happy to have another child. Carlisle would like to teach you since you have an interest in medicine. _Emmet said, and pushed pictures of how happy everyone was into my head.

_Do you like having me here Emmet? You don't think I am just a burden that your family is forced to care for?_

He sounded mad then.

_Yes I love having you here! And NO you are not a burden! Where did you get that idea? From your own crazy mind, little sis? _His mood changed back into Mr. funny guy.

_Ya I guess I did. Just tell me if there is anything I could ever do, ok. _

_Ok, there is one thing._

_What?_

_Don't you ever do that to me again. _

He sent me the memory of me frightening him in the kitchen. I scared myself. My eyes were all dark, my body arched in a cat like stance.

_Ok, I really scared you? _

_Ya! I thought you were going to rip my head off!_

_Ok. I promise. I scared myself to honest with you. _

_Good. And no more negative thoughts. You are going to get the make over of a lifetime. _He finished, laughing.

_You got it. _

Just then Alice pulled me up and started to put a long billowy dress on me. It was a red and black prom dress. It was so beautiful. It had one strap that held the dress up that sat firmly on my neck. The top of the dress was a sea of red sparkles. The bottom was black lace with red strips of fabric going around sides, front, and black.

"Red and black are your signature colors." Rosalie said as she fluffed the bottom of the dress.

"Ya I guess it is." My eyes, make up, and dress were all the same. It did look really nice. I wonder if I will still look good in red and black after my year is up.

"We will have to save this one for your first prom! Ok next one." Alice said and started to help me out of the dress. She went back into her closet and came back out with along dress. The top was yellow swirled with gold, tan, and peach. The top formed into a bow that led into the flowing whiteness at the bottom. In lines on the white were gold beads that went down all the way to the bottom of the dress, making it sparkle.

"WOW! It looks almost like a wedding dress." They all stiffened laughs.

"Well…that's because it is, its one of those new trendy ones," Alice said as she situated the bow.

"Oh thanks Alice you have me all dressed up like its my wedding day. I do look pretty though." I rolled my eyes at her smiling face.

"Yes you do dear," Esme said as she went over to Alice's windows and opened them to let in a nice breeze that made the tendrils of my hair that were down wave around my face.

"The white even looks good with the eyes." Rose stated as she straightened a few pieces of my hair.

"Oh Rose white looks good on anyone." Alice nudged her in the arm.

"Well, everyone except Emmet I guess."

"I heard that!" Emmet yelled up to us, not bothering to even come up and start a fight with me there.

The room exploded in laughter.

A bird landed on the open window and started to sing a sweet song. They all went back to Alice's closet to pick out another fashion for me to model. I started to whistle a familiar song I used to play on my flute over and over. The bird stopped its song, and flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. I took it off my shoulder and on to my ivory finger.

_Hello, _I sang to the bird.

_Hi, you look very pretty._

_Thank you, so do you._ I petted the little black and yellow specks on the small birds head.

"Aww, can I pet it?" Rosalie asked, already advancing toward the bird.

_Can my friend pet you? _

_Sure,_ the birds small voice to me sounded nervous.

Rosalie looked up at me with questioning eyes, I nodded. She happily caressed the bird and cooed at it. I did the same. Still singing complements to it.

_Do you have a name?_ I asked.

_What is that?_

_A name is something that someone calls you to address you._

_Oh, no sadly I do not. Do you? _

_Yes. Shelby. And since you don't have a name I think I will call you…assez petit oiseau. Which means pretty little bird._ I said, and let the bird fly on to Rosalie's hand.

"Her name is _assez petit oiseau. _Which means pretty little bird in French." I informed Rosalie.

"You speak French?" Esme's head popped out of the closet.

"Not fluently. I also know a little Greek and Latin. I was trying really hard to improve my college application," I said with a laugh.

"That's very impressive Shelby," Rosalie said and patted my hand.

_Oh I must go now, I trust I will see you again snow beauty? _

I laughed at her name for me.

_Of course. _

"Rosalie, she says she has to go."

"Oh alright. Goodbye little _oiseau._" She patted the bird on the head once more and let it go. It flew to my face, pecked me a bird kiss on the nose and was gone.

"Your gift is truly amazing, I wish I had a gift," she said and looked disappointed at herself.

"Oh Rose powers aren't everything. I guarantee that Emmet doesn't treasure being able to hear everything about everyone." I said, and heard Emmet shout _YES_ in my head and laugh.

"Yes I know." She sighed and forgot about the topic.

"Well I think that we can take a break from fashion show." Esme said and laughed. Alice agreed and came and sat next to me.

"So what's on the agenda now?" I asked hoping desperately for no more dress up at all.

"Oh Shelby I have neglected to show you your new school. Here go change into something more comfortable then I will show you, alright?" Esme asked.

"Alright," I answered, a little disappointed that I had to take off my dress but happy for no more dress up.

"Here, keep this one." Alice thrust the black and red dress into my arms. "Keep the one you are wearing too. They look better in you then on me."

I just rolled my eyes at her and she laughed.

I walked back to my room expecting to hear them start to talk but heard nothing, except the drumming of fingers on keys. I walked into my room, expecting to see something different but nothing was.

I walked in to the abyss of my closet and sorted threw billions of clothes with labels I couldn't read. I settled on a nice purple dress with black lace on the sleeves and on the bottom, with bows at the bottom too. Alice had gotten me in a dress wearing mood.

Then I went through the endless boxes of shoes with French names, until I settled on a matching pair of shoes that went with the dress. They had purple fabric and a strap the fit nicely around my ankle, with a smallish heel. I let my hair fall down so that it was a sea of curliness that brushed against my shoulder. I shook my head once for good measure and left.

I danced back to Alice's room not even hearing the click on my shoes on the wood flooring. They were all huddled around Alice's computer, but they all turned as I strode in…taking my time so that I could hear the click sound just once.

"How is this? You all got me in a dress wearing mood," I said as I curtseyed and smiled.

"Stunning. Wait till you get to school, all the boys will be staring…." Rosalie said as I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Alice got up and pulled me toward the computer.

"Yes they will, this is a nice school though. You'll like it," she answered.

"You know I will," I answered and smirked.

"This school has a lot of music programs dear,

orchestra, band….when we make our tip to South Carolina we must get you your flute. I would so love to hear you play it!" Esme said, clicking on the home page and away from the staff page she had just been on.

Red covered the screen, with a students picture of a bird sat in the middle. Kulshan Middle School. Sounded nice.

"They also have pretty good test scores." Wow, Esme really checked everything.

"So what do you think dear?" She asked, turning around and holding my hand.

"Looks great. I cant wait. It will be fun to start school all over again." I could imagine the stares I was going to get, Rose was right.

"Great!" Esme jumped up and crushed me in a hug.

"Hugs, hugs, and more hugs! Can you guys tone it down a bit?" Emmet asked standing in the doorway like he owned the place.

"Emmet…" I said, and let a small growl escape my lips.

"Hey its all cool here, just wanted to see what you guys were up too. Oh and by the way….nice outfit, Shelby." He threw a full grown growl at me. It didn't scare me.

"Thanks." I sent a growl back, and started to crouch down as if to attack.

"Calm down up there!" Carlisle called to us from him office.

"Sorry Carlisle," I called down, and went back to my regular stance. I gave Emmet the "I am watching you" sign. He just laughed.

We all quieted down for a minute while Esme read things about Rose and Emmet's new high school and Alice's and my new middle school.

Suddenly Alice jumped up.

"Hey Shelby, want to go for a walk?" She had a weird look on her face.

"Sure."

She walked over to the window that Esme had opened, and that my new little friend had entered threw. She jumped out and pushed toward the forest landing on a tree's branch. I did the same landing on a higher branch then her. I jumped the five branches down to hers and we started walking threw the branches.

We got away from the house to were I couldn't hear anything, except for the sounds of the animals.

Alice grabbed on to a higher branch and swung herself up on to the highest branch of the tree. I did the same. We were so high I up that I could see the house.

"Beautiful…" I said without thinking, it looked straight out of a painting. With the beautiful greens and browns.

"Yes it is. Shelby there is something that I need to tell you." She sat down against the tree. I sat on the branch letting me feet dangle and swing.

"Sure Alice."

"Well…you know how there is a Jasper in the Twilight series?"

I nodded.

"He isn't exactly imaginary. The night we found you, I didn't see you…I think it was because that the vision if you was blocked by another vision. It was the vision of him. Jasper. I started having visions of him when Emmet met Stephenie Meyer, that's were the name came from. I just couldn't let it go." She sighed and looked out toward the vast sea of trees.

"The first vision was of him and me, he was holding my hand and saying he loved me, and all I kept saying was I love you too Jasper. Then the night we found you the vision was very different. He was purposing. He got down on one knee and asked me. Then a bunny, yes a bunny, came into the room with a ring tied around its ears. That's all I saw.

"It shocked me that I had not meet him yet and that I could not see where we meet. And the bunny thing was even more crazy. I am sorry, I probably made this all sound like a big urgent thing. But I just cant get it out of my mind." I got up and suffocated her in a hug.

"Oh Alice, you can tell me anything. The bunny thing is kind of weird though. But its good that you saw your love. And you will meet him soon. But if you didn't see me then how did you find me?"

"We were out hunting, Emmet read your mind. Luckily we were close to our home, we ran home got the car and found you." She patted my cheek.

"Wow. Thanks Emmet." I said with a laugh. Alice laughed too, but her smile faded away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You really think I am going to find him?" She asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes. And I will help you. What does he look like?"

"This part you will laugh at. He looks like, the Jasper in the Twilight books."

I put my hand over my mouth to cover my laughter.

"Well that does help, at least we know what to look for." I answered confidently.

"Yes we do, I can't wait to see him. To hold him. To kiss him……….." She was happy again.

"Ok Alice, stop right there because I don't need to hear anything more. Lets keep it PG" She laughed.

We sat there awhile, hugging and thinking. The sky started to get darker, but we didn't care. Then to my surprise it started to snow. Alice got up and stared out over the horizon.

"We should go." She helped me up.

"Yes, hey ya know Alice we have forever to find him."

She smiled.

"Yes I know."

I jumped out of the tree first, landing with the softest thud and Alice following me. As we walked back she put her arm around my shoulder.

"You're the best sister I ever had."

I smiled.

"You are too."

**Ok review!!! **

****************************************************************************

**Heres a contest!!!**

**If you can guess right what Shelby's other power is I will put something in my story you want to see or I will put your name in it!!!**

**Heres a hint!!! **

**The only power Shelby' KNOWS she has is to speak to animals! She has 2 other powers!!! Guess one right and I will tell you what the other is and is I will put something in my story you want to see or I will put your name in it!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Emmet and Shelby's Bet

**Ok, sorry for the wait. My school is out on summer break!! But my Aunt and Uncle was to take a vacation so I don't think I will have time to write more but I will try!!**

**Meyer owns!!!!**

We walked, not ran, back to the house like that. It was very calming, and it felt nice to really connect with my new sister. I had never had a sister so it was nice to know what it was like.

Once we had gotten back to the house snow was every were. It looked like Christmas…oh wait it was Christmas. This whole vampire thing really made me lose my sense of time. Just then Rose and Emmet jumped out of the window and started a snow ball fight.

"Hey were have you guys been?" Emmet asked, throwing a snowball into Rosalie's hair.

I looked at Alice and she just smiled.

"Just talking. Hey Emmet." I answered.

"Yea." He said mid throw.

I ran to him and gripped him in a hug.

"Thanks. Thanks for hearing my thoughts."

He was stunned for a minute then returned my hug.

"Welcome, little sis." He then picked me up and threw me in the snow.

"Ya you're a great brother." I rolled up a snowball and threw it in his face. Alice and Rosalie joined in then, helping me. Then we all sprawled out across the backyard, and made forts to protect ourselves from each other. Even though it was dark we could still see.

Emmet kept throwing snowballs at Rose and me so we put our little forts close together. I threw a huge snowball and accidentally got Alice in the face, and lets just say I wont make that mistake….AGAIN.

Then Rose got Emmet back for getting snow in her hair by throwing a tree branch covered in snow at him, Alice and I died laughing. Emmet threw his entire make shift fort on to all three of us, who were laying on the snow covered ground laughing our heads off.

Oh Rosalie was not happy to say the least, nor was I.

Since Emmet was laying in the snow laughing his head off, I jumped out of the snow and into a near by tree. I snaked up the tree, and jumped on nearby trees so that I directly over him. I thought of numbers and letters so he couldn't read my mind. I got on a branch that was right over him, cupped all the snow on the branch in my hands and balled it up.

He recovered from his laughter and noticed that everything had gotten quiet. He stood up and looked around but Alice and Rose were still hiding under the snow. I got ready to jump still thinking of numbers and letters. Then I pushed my self out of the tree with so much force. I threw the snow down below me so that it hit him first then I tackled him while he was getting snow out of his face.

"Payback." I said as I threw more snow on him. He laugh then took and mound of snow and threw it at the back of my head while I was running back to help my team mates. It made me fall straight down into the snow. Laid there, made my mind blank, and stopped my breathing.

_Shelby? _Emmet asked, it had gotten so quiet.

I didn't Answer.

_Come on get up, what so I win? _

Still didn't answer.

_Shelby what's wrong are you hurt._

He ran over to me and pushed my leg with his foot. Then he leaned down and picked my arm up, I never moved.

"Hey you guys I think there it something wrong with Shel-" He didn't get to finish because I tackled him and buried his face in the snow.

"Nope you didn't win." I said.

Alice and Rosalie were still having laughing fits.

Emmet got mad and started to make a huge snowball to throw at me, but I stopped him.

"Ok, lets just call it a…tie." He put the snow bal down, and shook my hand.

"Fine."

We all started back inside, to have some break time.

All of our hair was wet, except for Emmet. Alice, Rose, and I all started to fuss about our hair. Then it hit me. I weighed all the incidents.

Ok I was wearing a dress, 3 points.

I was fussing about my hair, 2 points.

I was wearing heels, 3 points.

Ok that was all I needed. Alice and Rosalie were turning me into a prissy girl. I heard Emmet laugh.

I bet when I started school she would have me wearing pink! Ok…new life, new face, new look. That made me feel better about it.

"Oh look at your dress." Rosalie said.

My dress was soaking, snow still clung to the fabric.

"I'll run it threw the dryer. Have fun?" Esme asked, walking out of the kitchen toward the living room.

"Thanks, and yes." I answered. We all plopped down on the couches and chairs. Esme went up stairs and got us towels to dry our hair. She handed me one but I didn't use it. Wet hair was a human thing, and I needed to feel human just a tiny bit to know that I was still alive. To know that I was still a person.

Emmet and Rosalie started to watch tv, while Alice became engrossed in my Ipod that I had left sitting on a table by the couch.

"Wow this is cool. But how do you get the volume up?"

"Just push that button on the side, yep right there."

"Oh thanks. Hey can I-" She stopped short and a black look crossed her face.

"Alice?" I shock her shoulders but she didn't say anything.

Then she snapped back, grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. She got to the first room she could find and pulled me in. It was dark, but she flipped a switch and the light filled the room.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"I SAW HIM!!!" She half whispered.

"Oh my god!! What happened? Tell me everything!"

She pulled me over to the corner of the room which had a matching chair set.

"Sit. Ok. I saw where I meet him. See this is how it started. You and I were in the woods, and all the sudden you went crazy! You ran into the woods and came back carrying him to me. You put him down in front of me and say, "Here he is Alice,"!"

" Whoa, I am like the match maker." I said with a laugh.

"Ya! Shelby you were right! You said you would help me find him and you did!" She gripped me in a hug.

"Now I am going to have to find you your counter-part."

"No thanks Alice. It's the single life for me."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh no, you are not going to be the only single in the house!"

"Whatever Alice." She just laughed.

"Oh did you see a date or anything?" Anything could be useful to help Alice find her man.

"The only thing I could get time wise was that it was not snowing it was just cold and windy." She looked sad now, so I had to reassure her.

"Ok so…..before Spring, but after December. I am just going to throw it out there but I am thinking…February. Defiantly. The love month." I finished with a smile.

"Wanna bet?" Emmet asked, standing in the doorway like he owned the place, again.

"Emmet this is matters of the heart, like you know about that stuff, but anyway… no."

"Come on anything you want." He said.

I looked at Alice. She just shrugged her shoulders.

I thought about it for a minute and then it hit me. The best bet ever for him.

"Ok Emmet, if Alice meets Jasper in the month of February then you can't talk for…3 weeks. But if Alice doesn't meet Jasper in the month of February then…"

"Then….." He started to laugh. "Then I want bear. For 1 whole month. Your power should help you."

"What?"

"Bear. Every hunting trip I want one bear." I thought it over, my gift would help.

I reluctantly shock his outstretched hand.

"Deal," I said.

"Yes!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Alice.

"Well at least then if I win we can both share in this prize," I said, and we both joined in a laugh.

"Hello everyone. Shelby can I speak to you for a moment." Carlisle asked, I didn't even know he was standing there.

"Sure." Did I do something wrong?

I followed Carlisle up to his office. Neither of us saying a word. He opened his office door, moved so I could enter, then shut the door behind him. He moved ahead of me and motioned for me to sit in a chair in front of his massive desk. He sat down and looked at me for a few minutes, not saying anything.

I decided to break the silence.

"Did I do something wrong, Carlisle?"

"Oh no dear!" He reassured me. "I just wanted to see how you are doing. You have only been a vampire now for 3 days, and you have had so many things to prepare for."

"Yes, but I am handling it fine. And I am doing fine here. I love it here."

"That's good. Although sometimes I think that maybe if I would have just tried a little harder, or tried something different you could have stayed human. I hated having to change you while you were so young." He put his head in his hands. I had never seen him look so upset like he was now.

I stood up and touched his hand.

"Carlisle, I have not once regretted becoming a vampire."

"You didn't have a choice. You were forced into this life." He lifted his head and stared me down. "You will learn to hate it as I had."

I stared at him for a minute, not saying anything or moving. My hand still lingering on his.

"No I wont….let me ask you this: if I had stayed human where would I go?"

He stared at me for a second, the patted my hand and sighed.

"I guess your right dear."

"Carlisle listen to me, I like being a vampire. Its like I get a new life, I get to start over. I will always miss my old life…family, friends, and so on. But this is new and great. My parents would have wanted me to live, now I get to live longer than they expected and get to do everything I ever wanted to do in life." I felt that if I could cry I would, just from being so happy.

He walked around his desk, stepped toward me, and gripped me in a warm hug.

"I am glad. And I would like to thank you," He said.

"For what?"

"For making my Esme so happy. She loves having you here, you are her newest little addition. Its like she just gave birth and she's glowing and happy. So thank you." He released me and patted my cheek.

"You can go now dear and finish betting with Emmet about Alice's love life," He said with a laugh and I joined in.

Then got up and walk to the door, but before I could turn the knob it turned for me and there was Esme standing there. Looking just as Carlisle had described her. I guess she had been listening because she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh sweetheart!" She held me in a tight hug. "I have been thinking the same as Carlisle, thinking that you wished you were never pushed into the way of life. I am so happy you do not feel that way," she said and rocked me back and forth.

"Esme, to be honest with you….I have always wanted to be a vampire," I said. She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Really?" Her and Carlisle said together.

I let go of Esme and turned so I was looking at both of them.

"Yes, ever since I was little. I always saw it as…an alternative. And then when Twilight came out then it was like…well if those vampires could hide like they do then they can hide just the same in real life, and that's what topped my belief of vampires," I finished my monolog.

"Well your theory was right wasn't it?" Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Ya I guess it was. But I tell you if I didn't have such a strong belief in vampires I probably would have had a harder time believing you than I did. So I thank you Google for endless searches about vampires!" I said and they laughed.

"Well come on dear you can help me with the Christmas decorations, I was just going to get you and the girls to help me," Esme said, and we walked out of the room. Alice and Rosalie appeared with us. They both grabbed a spot on my left arm as Esme claimed my whole right arm, and they led me up stairs…me not even knowing where I was being led but I didn't care.

I guess I am just like the new little bundle of joy just as Carlisle had sad. Everyone wanted to hug on me, hold me, touch my hair, dress me up, the whole baby shebang. I decided I wouldn't care. If Esme wanted me to be her new little girl then that was fine, I loved everyone here just as I had loved my parents so they just filled that empty void. But I wasn't using them, they pulled me into their perfect life and I would embrace that.

Threw all my thoughts and inner monologs I hadn't noticed that Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had led me up all the flights of stairs in the house. I snapped out of my mind when the windows started disappearing, and wall showed up more and more. They pulled me into a dark room, Alice flicked a switch on the wall and the room was flooded with artificial light instead of the natural light I had grown used too.

The room ha an attic set up; boxes with Christmas and other holidays written on them, old looking furniture that I guess Esme couldn't throw out, a few boxes that had "SUPPLIES" written in big bold letters, a pile of books in the corner with foreign names that I figured were Carlisle's which he had collected over his many centuries, and in the other corner was a beautiful harp. Brown wood with a tint of black. A curled line going up the longest part of the harp, like a snake advancing toward a bird on a tree branch. I walked over to it.

"Wow," I said and ran my ivory fingers over the dark spiral. On the inside part, the part with the lightest color of wood, was _Esme_ written in swirl letters. A small heart had amateurly been carved right next to it.

"Yes," Esme said, suddenly standing next to me, and ran her fingers over her name inscribed into the wood work.

"I have always wanted to play the harp. Can you teach me Esme?" I plucked one of the strings, a single sound of loveliness popped out and filled the room for a second.

"No sorry dear I can't. See my father made me take lessons as a child, my mother always said it would help lure a good husband. I gave it up when my parents died, then years later Carlisle and I met. After he turned me I took him to the home I was sharing with myself. He said we needed to leave and told me to take a few things with me. So I took the only thing that held memories of my parents, this harp." She patted the long piece that held the harp up.

"I tried to play again, but nothing came. So I just kept it around the house for decoration. Carlisle carved the heart in on our wedding night." She finished with a smile.

I looked in to her eyes as the memory was played back in her head. Then she snapped back to the task we were supposed to be doing.

"Well dear come on then, lets give this place Christmas Cheer" she said with a bigger smile on her face.

**Pictures of Esme's Harp on profile along with other pictures for the story!!!**

**Oh and contest is still up to see who can guess what Shelby's other power is!!! See other chapters for rules!!!**

**Reviews are the best!! You guys don't know how good it is to read a review!! Bad and good!!**


	10. Chapter 10:Red Salty Tears:Flash Forward

**Meyer owns!**

**Ok this is a flash forward. About 3 to 4 days at the present time in the story. It is entirely in Esme's point of view!! And yes its very short!!**

**Review!!! Please!!!**

****************************************************************************************

**Esme's point of view**

"Anything Emmet?" I asked while I held my new daughter in my arms.

"Nothing, its just blank. She should never have had seen those pieces of rock Carlisle!" Emmet shouted.

I flushed them out of my mind as they argued over what should have happened. The only thing I could do was look down at her lifeless body.

Alice tried seeing into her future. Rosalie tried singing in her ear.

But nothing was working. The one crimson streak still stained her beautiful ivory face. That's when they started to flow like a red river.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as my daughters blood pooled in my hands. Everyone looked at the innocent figure in my arms that now had blood dripping off my hands and on too the cars seats. Carlisle pulled the car over into a deserted street.

The smell filled the car like an air freshener. That sweetness…..that beautiful smell we all had to face that horrible night.

Carlisle loomed over her like the doctor he was, not like the new father she knew.

"Blood tears……," that was all he could say. Rosalie had stopped singing, Alice stopped trying to see her in distant time and focused on her now, and Emmet looked down at his youngest sister as if someone had done this to her and he was about to kill them.

"Why?" I asked. He stared down at the rivers that were flowing freely from her eyes like they held the answers.

He dipped his finger into the pool of red in my hand, brought it to his nose, and inhaled deeply.

"Salt. Her blood has the smell of salt such as tears. I guess…..her excess human blood has taken on the form of tears. I have never seen this," he said and wiped his finger on a Kleenex Alice had handed him. I had never heard him use the words "I guess" when diagnosing a patient.

"Will it stop?" I asked looking at Alice. She nodded her head. A dark cloud of sadness fell over everyone.

Shelby had taken quite a hold on everyone. There was just something about her that made everyone attached to her. When ever she was happy everyone else was, when she was sad in the beginning everyone was filled with sadness too. Sometimes I wonder how we got along without her.

Carlisle went to the back to the back of the car and got his medical bag he took every where with him. He came back around and was fishing threw it. He pulled out a roll of gauze and medical scissors. He cut a long strand, folded it a bit then took out tape from his bag and taped the fabric over her eyes to control the bleeding. He handed me a towel for my hands and kissed my forehead in reassurance.

Everyone got back into the car, we drove silently to the airport.


	11. Chapter 11: Shopping for Tests and Boys

**Ok heres Another one! The next one is going to be uploaded Monday or Tuesday!! **

**Ok read review!! Ask questions!! don't get something??? Ask me please!!!**

****************************************************************************************

52.

52 boxes. 52 boxes of anything Christmas. I carried 18 of them down while Esme and Alice carried 17. Esme ordered Emmet to go get the trees, when Rose offered to go with him Alice and I had to cover up our laughs. Before he left, Emmet said "Yep, we just might!" Esme just stared at Alice and I as we were laughing on the floor.

I took of my shoes for easy access to walk threw everything in the living room. Alice and Esme did the same. Then Esme split up the boxes and gave us each different things to do.

She gave Alice and me all of the decorations that were to be put up on all of the walls in house, while Esme took all of the decorations that were to be placed around the house (she had the smallest amount because half of the boxes were ornaments for the trees).

Alice and I started in the living room, hanging up garland and other little Christmas things. We created a human ladder for the higher things to put up. We were hanging up something by a window, Alice was on my shoulders, when Emmet and Rosalie came back carrying trees….and lots of them.

"Esme! Emmet and Rosalie are back!" I shouted to her.

"Good. Both of you come help me with the ornaments," she said.

"Hold on Alice," I said and started walking back to the living room. She held on skillfully…..but when we got back to the living room she jumped off my shoulders, did a flip in the air, and landed gracefully next to me.

Emmet brought three of the tons of trees into the living room, snow falling lightly off of them. Esme pushed one of the smaller trees toward me and handed me 3 boxes which were Christmas ornaments.

"Shelby take this one up to your room and fix it up as you like," Esme said, smiling at me. I nodded my head, put the tree in one hand and the boxes under my other. I flitted up to my room, which was still looking the same as it had been since I had been here.

I set the tree on the floor while I searched threw the boxes for a tree stand, which I found. I set the tree up, opened up all the other boxes which only had ornaments in it and garland, then took the remaining garland and spread it around my room.

As I surveyed my work, even though I new it Alice would probably want to do it over for me, I heard someone start to climb the stairs to my room. I went and sat on my couch awaiting who ever it was.

Carlisle entered my room, he didn't bother knocking, with dismal look on his face. He put on an artificial smile on his face, I smiled back. He pulled over the computer desk's chair and sat in front of me.

"Shelby, since tomorrow is the day we are leaving, we will be doing one more test. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet will be accompanying you. Alright?" he asked. I had totally forgotten about the little "trip".

I sat, stunned, for a second then shook my head to clear it.

"Yes," I said then stood up. "I will be right down, I just need to…..change." I really did need to change but that wasn't the reason I needed a minute.

Carlisle stood up and took my shoulders in his ivory hands.

"Alright, take your time," he smiled at me then pulled me into a hug. Then he patted my shoulder and left.

I walked into my closet and flicked on the light. I leaned on the wall and put my hands over my eyes. I needed to just stand in the quiet room for a minute. And that's what I did.

Then I rid myself of my clothes. Found a nice button up stripped shirt, gray shorts, and a black pair of low tops. I grabbed my old clothes and put them in the hamper I had just notice was in my bathroom.

I looked at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. I left the make up that was still slightly on my face, but left a nice black tint in its place. I put on a thin coat of clear lip gloss on my white lips.

I ran my fingers threw my hair which had become very, very curly and wavy. I bounced around my shoulders like a brown with a black tint sea.

I hopped down the stairs. My best mood set on. They were all waiting when I got down the stair case. Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie had all changed clothes as well. They were all dressed in more….."teenage" clothes, then I have ever seen them in. I made the perfect choice in attire.

"Well…..lets get this on with then," I said. The goodbye felt like dashavu. Hugs. But not as much sadness as there had been before.

The whole thing felt like dashavu. The same walk to the garage, the same car, all the same. Alice drove, Rosalie rode shotgun, and Emmet and I sat in the back. We took to arm wrestling, even though I kept winning, he kept saying "I want another chance!"

He soon gave up and pulled on a pair of ray bans with purple tint. I ripped them on his face and put them on mine. He started to yell at me but Rosalie yelled at him from the front.

"They look better on her than on you, honey!" she said. I smirked at him.

"Thanks," I said to Rosalie.

Alice had parked the car between a vast sea of cars. I looked up out of my window and saw my first mall as a vampire. We all opened our doors and emerged from the car.

We formed a line so that I was in the middle of everyone. Then we walked threw that long parking lot. The sky gray, little bits of snow here and their. I could see some kids running around the entrance bundled up.

As we got to the door I braced myself. We walked to the line of doors. As soon as they opened….those smells hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. I could see all these people just sitting there, with their smells radiating off of them. All of these bodies, filled to the brim with sweet nectar. I inhaled the smells as much as I could.

I felt Rosalie and Alice put their arms around mine in an attempt to stop me if I were to forget my food choice.

Our little group got stares as we came in. Alice and Rose pulled me out of the food court and over to the rest room area. Nobody was in there which was very much a relief. Alice sat me down on a dirty brown and green couch. They all stood in front of me.

"Shelby are you sure? We can wait a little while-," Rosalie started to say but I cut here off.

"No Rose, I have to do this," I say and get up from the couch. She nods her head and looks at Alice and Emmet who also nod.

We all click arms together again while Emmet walks along behind us. We walked out of that disgusting resting area and back out to the smelling sea. We passed as few stores that I had lived for while we just walked. We didn't go anywhere or do anything we just…..walked.

We walked for a good solid hour, which was filled with stares of every person. I had done my best to avoid that smell. I guess you could say what ever I was doing worked because I did not kill a single person. I held my breath a lot of the time and then I would just breathe it in like it was just air. Then we stopped at another food court. We sat and gained stares from the few people sitting there.

"Good Shelby, wonderful. Alright now time for some fun….and yes by fun I do mean shopping Emmet," Alice said and smirked at Emmet , who was probably planning to ask that 1 minute into the future. Rosalie laughed as Emmet shook his head and stood up.

"Well see ya ladies, I am going to enjoy more….manly things," he said and walked away from the table. We all giggled. I took off my glasses and looked around at my surroundings. I heard a group of teenagers talking. They were dressed as one would say (but I don't agree on) "gothic" attire. There was 3 girls and 2 boys. Alice and Rosalie were to busy arguing on where to go next to notice.

"Do it Dred, come on man," said one of the boys to the other. The other boy had his head down and shoulders slumped.

"What if I just make a full of myself, Edge?" the boy asked and looked up at the other. I turned my head and looked at the scene full on then out of the corner of my eye.

"Dude she's looking," said one of the girls. "Just do it or I will." She said. "She's hot, come on!"

The other boy listened to his lesbian friend and looked over at me. He smiled a weak smile as our eyes met, I smiled back. I looked him up and down as to show that I had interest, but I didn't. His scent was made up of the smells of: make up, hair spray, and hair dye. He smelled like all of the other smells I had inhaled that day, the same.

Alice and Rosalie stood up from the table. I did too and looked over at the boy. I winked at him then followed behind my sisters. I could hear laughing behind me and in front of me from Alice and Rosalie. I forgot about it all when Alice and Rose dragged me into store after store. Abercrombie to Hollister; where I probably tried on and they bought everything in the store.

Then we went to even more stores like that, all the same clothes. We spent probably $3,000 in total. Then Emmet found us in some store and saved us by saying we needed to get home to catch our flight. As we walked out of the now emptying mall, all 30 bags in hand, I saw that same boy who's friends wanted him to talk to me. I pretended to not see him, I wasn't in the flirting mood.

"Look she's leaving. Dred if you don't fucking go man…," said one of the girls. They where sitting at another table. Emmet chuckled.

"You don't even wanna know what that guy is thinking," he said and looked over at the boy. I laughed. I stopped, but they all kept walking. I walked over to his table.

"Hi," I said. He looked shocked. The guy hit him in the back of the head.

"Oww, um hey," he said. They all had their eyes on me.

"So can I like have your number or something? I would give you mine but….I just got mine and I don't even know it," I said with a laugh. He looked even more shocked than before. Then he nodded and grabbed a napkin that was sitting on the table. He looked around for a pen, I touched my pocket and the pen Alice had slipped in when I wasn't looking. I handed it to him and he scratched out his number. He went to hand it to me but one of the girls grabbed it and the pen and wrote something down on it.

"And if he's not you type….here," she had written her number on the back of the napkin. I laughed.

"Sorry but I am pretty sure he is my type," I said. His head shot up. The girl sat there thinking of something to say.

"Well just in case," she said then handed me back the napkin. I took it and walked out. I could hear them as I left.

"Why are you such a bitch all the time, Luna," a boy asked. I didn't hear anything after that.

When I got to the car they where all in a ready. When I got in Emmet was laughing. I threw his glasses at him and settled into my seat.

The ride was silent. I was mentally preparing myself for the trip which was hours away.

The sky had gotten darker. It looked like it was about to rain when we pulled in to the coffin house. The first floor was filled with light. As we pulled into the garage I could hear the sound of zippers and shuffling. I could hear the sound of doors and drawers closing. Packing.

We got out and carried all of our buys with us. Esme came down the stairs as we walked in. She had a plain black suitcase in hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us.

"How did it go?" she asked us, worry etched her face.

"Great," I said. She smiled a relieved smile.

"Good, and I see you got some treasures. Oh you should start to pack. Its 6 now and Carlisle says the flight is at 8," she said and set the bag on the ground next to the door. She patted my shoulder as she walked by me to the kitchen.

"I am going to go put this stuff up," I said in a small voice. Alice nodded and followed me up.

We both walked into my room, Rosalie and Emmet already in their room….packing I suppose. I hung everything up and found, under my bed, a black suitcase. I packed lighter than I ever had before: a pair of plain jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt, a pair of flats with black with white squares, and a thin white jacket for looks.

I looked at Alice when I was finished. She smiled at me and patted my arm. I sighed.

"Well lets get this over with," I said and walked downstairs. I set my bag next to Esme's and which I guessed was Emmet's and Rosalie's. We both walked into the living room where everyone was gathered and talking softy. All heads turned as I came in, I was getting a little tired of that. They all smiled at me, I went and sat down next to Rosalie and Emmet. They all started talking again.

Alice handed me my Ipod, I clicked it on. Its was 7:24. December 17th. The only and last day I will ever see my parents again. The only time I will ever see my things again.

I flipped threw my Ipod's pictures; which consisted of Robert Pattinson, Robert Pattinson, and a few other random things. I went to my e-mail but there was no wi-fi connection in the house. I looked at the e-mails I had saved. A few where for Starbucks (I was an active member), a few where for some movie Robert Pattinson was in and every few days I would get an update (I am a Robert P. crazed fan), and a few where from my friend who was like a little sister to me.

I got lost in reading my old e-mails.

"Come on Shelby," Alice said. I looked at the time; 7:30. It was that time. I looked up at Alice and nodded. We all walked out to the garage, Emmet took all our bags and loaded them into a minivan type car.

We entered and made the slow drive out of the garage, down the driveway, and on to the road.

***********************************************************************************

_Pictures on profile!! Review please!!_


	12. Chapter 12: Pieces of Important Rock

**Sorry this took so long! My uncle has been making me go to work with him! He is a doctor, how ironic I know!! I even call him Carlisle sometimes! **

**Ok anyway look at the picture of Richards house BEFORE you read this! The pic is on profile! **

**Ok Read, review, ask questions about anything!**

**Oh and I would like to point out that the name "WASHBURN" is not mine! My friend made me use it! My father's last name was Coffin not Washburn!**

****************************************************************************************

Carlisle drove while Esme sat next to him, Alice and me sat in the back, and Emmet and Rosalie sat in the far back. Alice handed me a set of headphones for my Ipod.

"Thanks," I said. She smiled. I plugged them in and scrolled threw my music.

You will never find a weirder selection of music on an Ipod than mine. I have classical, books, books and spoken, alternative, dance, gothic, hip hop/rap, other, pop, punk, punk rock, rap, r&b/soul, rock, and I have exactly 1 country song. I put it on continuous play so that I could hear all my old favorites again.

I stared out the window as Jerk it Out by the Caesars started to play. My right ear piece kept falling out just as I would forget that it was in. It kept pushing it back in and it kept falling back out. Emmet grabbed it and pulled it to his ear. He mentally made fun of me when Nocturne in F Minor stared to play.

_Why do you have that on your ipod?, _he asked without speaking.

_Because I can……when you have your own I Ipod you can put whatever you please on it,_ I said annoyed. I wasn't in the mood for his crap and this really wasn't the time.

_Whatever, but can you like change it to something…….I don't know…..good?, _he asked. I pulled the pieces out of my ear and threw the Ipod over my shoulder to him.

"Here, have fun," I said. I didn't really want music.

The ride was quiet still as we reached **Bellingham International** **Airport**. Carlisle parked the car and we all exited the vehicle. The back popped open and I grabbed my bag. I had no emotions running threw me as I entered the very bright terminal. We walked up a few escaladers and soon we reached the check in. Rosalie pulled me to the side and put Emmet's sunglasses on my face.

"For your eyes," she said and patted my cheek.

We checked in everything, went threw the scanners….when asked to take off my glasses I did but looked straight at the ground, then quickly slipped them back on. Our plane was leaving in ten minutes, we boarded. I found out Carlisle had gotten all first class seats. I looked at him, he smiled.

"This is a special trip, Shelby," he reminded me. I nodded in defeat. We sat in the same parings as in the car. Emmet handed me my Ipod back. I took it and put the head phones back in. This was going to be a long trip.

And it was.

It was early in the morning when we finally landed in South Carolina. After countless flight changes it felt good to be back on the ground.

I felt like I could kiss the ground as my feet left the plane and hit solid ground. Carlisle led us out of the airport to the parking lot where we were met with loud voices and hugs.

"Carlisle!" shouted a man. He was tall and muscular looking. Probably in his mid twenties. He had brown hair and wore a suit. He was a vampire that much I was certain.

"Carlisle old friend," said the man and hugged Carlisle. Carlisle laughed at his friend.

"Oh Richard it has been to long! You need to some up to Washington some time!" Carlisle said.

"Oh you know I like the heat!" Richard said and laughed. The his head turned to everyone behind Carlisle.

"Ah! Esme! How are you?" he asked and hugged Esme also.

"Fine Richard. How is Adelaide? I haven't talked to her in months," Esme said.

"Oh she should be here any minute," he said looking around behind him. "Oh hey children!" he said to all the Coffin kids.

Then his eyes settled on me.

"Oh Carlisle is this the new addition? Hello dear," Richard said to me. I smiled.

"Hello," I said.

"Shelby this is Richard, he is a good friend of the family," Carlisle said.

"So you are a South Carolinian also?" He asked and gestured to the sky which was now a peachy color.

"Well not really. I was born in Ohio," I said.

"Really? What is you last name?"

"Washburn," his face turned to total shock.

"Serious?" he asked. I nodded. He came over to me and pulled off my glasses. He gasped.

"Your Robins daughter aren't you?" he asked. I nearly collapsed.

"How did you know her?" I asked

"She worked at my law firm," my mother had in fact worked at a lot of law firms. She liked it.

"Oh my……" I started to say.

"The funny thing is….I asked her out from time to time. She always said no. Even though I knew she liked me!" he said and laughed. I laughed too.

Just then a sleek gray car pulled up next to us. A woman got out. She had beautiful black hair. Her skin was dark brown. She wore a blue short dress. She got out with a huge smile on her face.

"Carlisle! Emse!" she shouted in a British accent. They hugged and then she saw me.

"Ello dear," she said and hugged me too. I smiled.

"Oh she is gorgeous Esme!" she said.

"And I knew her mother!" Richard added.

"No kidding! Wow. Small world. Well dear we best get going we are going to be late," she said. Richard nodded.

"Well Carlisle here it is," he gestured to the car he had been standing in front of.

"Thank you so much Richard," Carlisle said.

"Anything for a Coffin!" he said then he and the woman got in the car and left. Carlisle took my bag and put it in the back of the car which looked like the one we had just drove to the airport in. We all got in.

"Here Shelby," Carlisle said and handed me a GPS system. I plugged my address in and handed it back to him.

The drive wasn't long. We were turning down my driveway in no time. That same driveway. We went threw the trees that hovered over it. And then we were parked in front of it. My old home. I exited the car slowly. They let me lead. I walked up those same stairs.

Went threw that some old creaky door which went into the front porch. I went up to that some white door with the colorful curtain behind it. I pulled up the mat and grabbed the hidden key. I pushed the key in and the door opened with that same pop.

I walked threw that doorway which came straight into the laundry room. I went straight to the kitchen bypassing my parents room. Everything was the same. It was like nobody had left, let alone died. I touched the marble counter top where my school ID sat. I turned to the table and pulled out a chair; there sat my flute in its stupid black case. I picked it up and set it on the counter.

I went to the hutch where my mother kept all the photo albums. I pulled them all out and sat them next to my flute. Then I went to my parents bedroom, where under the bed was my parents safe box which had everything in it. Birth certificates, account numbers, everything. I pulled it out then walked over to my mother's dresser and found the key to the safe box in the bottom. I came back and sat that next to everything. Then I went to the living room/computer room; grabbed my laptop and laptop charger. I grabbed my Ipod charger from my parents old computer which they had so they wouldn't use mine.

I took an old pair of glasses I had, the latest picture of self from school pictures, my mother's jewelry box, and a music box I loved as a child.

I walked down the other hall to my room at the very end. I grabbed a few books I had loved and my awards which I had put on a special wall in my room. I sat them next to my pile as well. I looked around the house. I wanted everything. But I couldn't.

Alice touched my shoulder and handed me a small camera.

I took it and took pictures of every room in the house. Every corner, every piece of furniture, everything in that house. I came back to the kitchen, mentally exhausted. Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Are you ready to go home sweet heart?" she asked. And I was. I had gotten everything I needed and wanted. I nodded against her chest. She let go of me and patted my cheek. I looked at the counter and my things where gone. Alice and Esme walked with me outside where Emmet, Carlisle, and Rosalie where boxing up my things.

"We are going to ship them," Esme said.

I sat in my seat and closed my eyes. I heard the doors close and Alice pulled me into her arms. I wanted to sleep so bad in that instant. I felt like I almost did sleep when Alice shook me out of my stupor.

We where on a road I knew well. It was the back road that led into town but it was surrounded by the only cemetery in town. Carlisle had pulled into the little gravel road that separated the rich gravels from the middle class graves. He drove to the very back of the cemetery, he parked in a patch of grass where there where no grave stones. Alice took my hand and led me out of the car with the others following. I had no idea what we where doing.

She pulled me over threw the grave yard, then she stopped when she neared three graves. Rosalie came and took my other hand. They walked me over to the graves.

I reached down and touched the cold stone that was my mother's grave. It read:

_Robin Lynn Washburn_

_1957- 2008_

_Loving mother, wife, friend._

My Fathers read the same:

_John David Washburn_

_1963-2008_

_Loving father, husband, friend._

And even mine read, but my birthday was missing from mine for some reason:

_Shelby Lynn Washburn_

_-2008_

_Loving daughter and friend to many._

I leaned down and ran my fingers over my parents names. I can't even look at mine, its….its…..to real to the fact that I am dead.

I hug my mother's grave stone, pressing my cheek into the rock. I start to cry uncontrollable sobs.

My head gets so heavy and dizzy.

I can't even see, my vision is all red……………………………….............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Esme's point of view**

I can't bear to watch this. My dear child crying on top of her parent's graves. No this is enough.

I start to go and pick her up…..then she just passes out. She is just laying here in front of me. Her chest not moving up and down with the intake of air. She's not moving one centimeter.

I run over to her and take her in my arms. She remains still unmoving. I look up at my husband.

"What's wrong with her!?!?" I ask franticly. He touches her face and pulls up her eye lid to examine her eyes. Both of her eyes are blood red, the whole eye is the color of blood.

"Carlisle I can't hear her!" Emmet shouts. Carlisle just stares down at her.

"I….," he starts to say. He is a loss for words just as we all are. Vampires don't just pass out, well lets hope she just passed out.

"Lets take her to Richards. He has medical supplies," Carlisle says. I nod and walk back to the car, my daughter dangling in my arms…..limp….almost dead like.

Carlisle and Emmet got in the front while Alice, Rose, and I got in the back and hovered over Shelby.

"Anything now Emmet?" I asked while I held my new daughter in my arms.

"Nothing, its just blank. She should never have had seen those pieces of rock Carlisle!" Emmet shouted.

I flushed them out of my mind as they argued over what should have happened. The only thing I could do was look down at her lifeless body.

Alice tried seeing into her future. Rosalie tried singing in her ear.

But nothing was working. That's when the river of red stared to flow from her eyes.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as my daughters blood pooled in my hands. Everyone looked at the innocent figure in my arms that now had blood dripping out of her eyes and off to my hands and on too the car's seats. Carlisle pulled the car over into a deserted street.

The smell filled the car like an air freshener. That sweetness…..that beautiful smell we all had to face that horrible night.

Carlisle loomed over her like the doctor he was, not like the new father she knew.

"Blood tears……," that was all he could say. Rosalie had stopped singing, Alice stopped trying to see her in distant time and focused on her now, and Emmet looked down at his youngest sister as if someone had done this to her and he was about to kill them.

"Why?" I asked. He stared down at the rivers that were flowing freely from her eyes like they held the answers.

He dipped his finger into the pool of red in my hand, brought it to his nose, and inhaled deeply.

"Salt. Her blood has the smell of salt such as tears. I guess…..her excess human blood has taken on the form of tears. I have never seen this," he said and wiped his finger on a Kleenex Alice had handed him. I had never heard him use the words "I guess" when diagnosing a patient.

"Will it stop?" I asked looking at Alice. She sat there unmoving, no emotion displayed on her small face, staring down at her sister. A dark cloud of sadness fell over everyone.

Shelby had taken quite a hold on everyone. There was just something about her that made everyone attached to her. When ever she was happy everyone else was, when she was sad in the beginning everyone was filled with sadness too. Sometimes I wonder how we got along without her all of these years.

Carlisle went to the back of the car and got his small premature medical bag he took every where with him. He came back around and was fishing threw it. He pulled out a roll of gauze and medical scissors. He cut a long strand, folded it a bit then took out tape from his bag and taped the fabric over her eyes to control the bleeding. He handed me a towel for my hands and kissed my forehead in reassurance.

Then he got back into his seat and started the drive to Richard's house.

Richard owned an old plantation house that he had built himself. He had just met his new wife Adelaide, whom he was quite happy with. Richard was a southern gentleman. He followed the vegetarian lifestyle influenced by Carlisle. Richard had probably done everything. He was a certified doctor, teacher, pilot, everything. But he liked the simple life, out in the country where he was confided to his home by day.

Carlisle pulled into Richard's house before I knew it. The early morning sun danced on the long white columns. Carlisle pulled a key out from under a mat at the door and let us in. The smell of wood and fresh flowers fills my nose.

"Esme…..take her up stairs please," Carlisle said. I shook my head and stared up the stairs.

I found Richard's "Patient" room, as I liked to call it. He often took his work home just like Carlisle.

I sat her down onto the big white bed. Her head hit the pillow loosely. I kissed her forehead then went down back stairs. Carlisle was ravaging Richard's medicine cabinet, which looked like a hospital's supply cabinet. He had medical tubing and bags that usually held liquid medication.

He got what he needed and walked out, he stopped and caressed my cheek. He knows how scared I am. I follow him upstairs. He opens the door slowly as if he is trying not to wake her from sleep. He sets all of his supplies down on the bed, I go and pull a chair up to the bed and sit down. Carlisle pulls the patches under her eyes off, causing the blood to flow down her face. He catches it with a towel.

"Esme," he says, signaling me to help. I jump up and take the towel from him. I hold it on her eyes as he pulls an I.V stand out from under the bed. He sets it up and attaches the bag to it with the tubing.

"Move one hand at a time, love," he says. I move the hand that is covering her left eye, he pulls the closed lid up. I shudder at what I see: her eyes aren't as red as they where but they have a redish tint, her eyes look the same but….they….look dead, they have no life in them.

Carlisle takes some of the tubing and to my great shock, puts it in her eyes. The blood acts like a lubricant and helps the tubing slide easily in. He does the same to the other eye. Then he rigs up the bag and tubing so that the blood goes directly into the bag.

He pats her face, lovingly, then looks up at me. I force an artificial smile but it doesn't reach my eyes. He gives me a kiss and leaves. I sit back down in the chair. Rosalie comes up soon after that, she almost collapses when she sees the tubes in Shelby's eyes. She sits down on the edge of the bed. She looks at me, the look in her eye's mirrors my own.

"Why do you think this happened Esme?" she asks me. I think for a minute.

"I have no clue. What does Emmet see in her mind?"

"Nothing, said that its just black. Is she going to die Esme?" she asks me, sounding like a child. I shake my head.

"No. She can't die. She's so young…." In truth I don't know what's even going on.

"He keeps arguing with Carlisle about using his power to see what's happening to her, Carlisle's refusing. I don't blame him. Alice isn't talking…..she has a blank look on her face…..Emmet says she can't see her any further in time then now," Rosalie says. I can't blame Carlisle either for not letting Emmet use his third power on her.

I have only seen him use it once, and I didn't really see it more or less watched it on a video tape. He had used his mind control power on a girl who had said some things about Rosalie; his principle at the time had shone me the taping of the event on the school's security camera. We never went to the school again….we left the day it happened…we had over shot our stay anyway.

"The only thing we can do….is wait. And pray to what ever force is out there that makes thing happen," I said.


End file.
